Mekakushi Dan and the 7 deadly sins
by uzume chiyori
Summary: semua berawal dengan para anggota Mekakushi Dan yang sedang jalan-jalan disebuah taman, tiba-tiba mereka menemukan sebuah rumah tua dan berniat melakukan ekspedisi(?) apakah yang ada didalam rumah tua itu? warning: summary yg ini jelek, maka ceritanya hancur.
1. meet the seven deadly sins!

Chiyo: "oke, oke… Chiyo akan memberikan penjelasan tentang summary tadi, fanfic crossover ini tidak memiliki bagian horror atau gore, jadi hanya humor…. disini Mekakushi Dan berperan sebagai pengubah takdir mereka, bagi yang tidak tahu apa itu _7 deadly sins_, disetiap chapter diberi penjelasan siapakah mereka, dan apa peran mereka di _7 deadly sins _kecuali Gumi yang tidak diketahui apa perannya, lalu penjelasan tentang para karakter akan muncul diakhir chapter"

Miku: "lalu, apa yang terjadi pada fanfic '_Kageroloid Gakuen'_ ?"

Chiyo: "ngga hiatus… hanya kehabisan ide… malah munculnya ide _seven deadly sins_, ya.. daripada hilang, ditulis saja jadinya.."

Rin: "jadi siapa yang ada di chapter pertama?"

Chiyo: "prolog"

Miku dan Rin: *ber-oh-ria*

Disclaimer: meski Chiyo nangis darah pun, Vocaloid tetap milik _Crypton_ dan _Yamaha_, sementara Kagerou Project (Mekakushi Dan) hanya milik _Shizen no Teki-P (Jin)_

Warning: kemungkinan OOC 98%, Typo dan EYD yang ngawur bertebaran dimana-mana, garing, gaje, tidak ada bagian seru dan mungkin para readers sudah bosan membaca author's note diatas yang panjang lebar

* * *

~once upon an eye(?)~

"_nee, Danchou…_ aku mendengar kalau didekat sini ada taman yang baru saja dibuka! Mumpung hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal konser, ayo jalan-jalan ketaman itu!" ajak Momo yang kebetulan memang "tidak memiliki" jadwal konser hari ini. "apa kau yakin? Bukannya hari ini kau memiliki 7 konser ya hari ini Momo?" Tanya Shintaro yang sebenarnya mengetahui rencana konser yang Momo batalkan karena alasan yang agak aneh. "apa maksudmu Kisaragi?(shintaro)" Tanya Kido. Shintaro pun menjelaskan

_Flashback_

"_Onii-chan!_ Bantu aku! Permintaan konserku hari ini sudah menumpuk! Dan aku tidak mau konser!" Rengek Momo pada Shintaro. Entah apa yang merasuki Momo, ia meminta bantuan pada kakaknya, padahal, Shintaro tidak bisa memberikan bantuan pada Momo. Tentu saja, Shintaro itu kakak **laki-laki**, Shintaro juga tidak bisa bernyanyi. Jadi, sia-sia saja Momo meminta bantuan padanya. "_Goshujin_(master)! Bantulah adikmu ini _goshujin_!" kata Ene yang sedang berada didalam handphone Shintaro. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku ini laki-laki! Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menari!" Kata Shintaro dengan tatapan yang…. Gimana gitu….. Chiyo pun yang membayangkannya saat ini, tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya melalui tulisan maupun kata-kata.

"Yasudah! Aku akan membatalkan seluruh konserku hari ini!" kata Momo sambil pergi meninggalkan TKP yang tidak diketahui dimana(?)

"_mou, goshujin!_ Padahal tadi kau bisa saja mengatakan padanya untuk membatalkan beberapa konsernya! Dan menyuruhnya untuk memilih 1 atau 2 konser! Selesai 'kan masalahnya?" kata Ene sambil memarahi masternya yang agak _baka_ itu. "lalu…. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA DARI TADI!?" balas Shintaro yang sepertinya terkena hipertensi. "sudahlah… yang lalu biarlah berlalu, lagipula, aku yakin, meskipun aku atau kau mengatakan itu pada Momo, dia tetap membatalkan seluruh konsernya…" lanjut Shintaro sambil meminum soda-nya. "wah! Tumben sekali otak-mu yang memiliki _IQ_ 168 itu jala-eh! _Goshujin! _Soda itu sudah basi! Kau membukanya 3 minggu yang lalu!" kata Ene. Sontak, perkataan Ene membuat Shintaro menyemburkan seluruh soda yang ada didalam mulutnya. "ah! Iya aku baru ingat! Soda itu baru _goshujin_ buka tadi… hehehe" lanjut Ene sambil menahan tawa.

"Ene….. kau..."

_Flashback off_

"Jadi Momo-_chan_ membatalkan semua konsernya?"Tanya Marry. "Soal itu tanyakan saja pada ora-*JDUAK*" Tepat sebelum Shintaro menyelesaikan kata-kata terakhirnya(?), perut Shintaro disikut oleh Momo. "te-tenang saja Marry-_chan_, manajerku yang mengurus segalanya, dia juga bilang, hari ini aku boleh cuti!"Jawab Momo.

"Tadi kau bilang didekat sini ada taman yang baru buka, dimana tempatnya? " Tanya Kido sambil membuka peta kota yang baru saja ia dapat. "errm… itu… di…..di… disini!" jawab Momo sambil menunjuk sebuah titik yang berada di peta tersebut. "Jadi _baa-san_ sedang MKKB? Atau kerasukan arwah anak? Tumben sekali seorang bibi yang sudah tua mengajak kami jalan-jalan ke taman…" kata Hibiya dengan nada meledek dan disertai dengan mukanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi meremehkan pada Momo. Tentu saja Momo merasa tertantang oleh ekspresi Hibiya yang sedang menunjukkan senyuman yang bermakna merendahkan dirinya. "Ohh… aku mengerti, kau takut untuk pergi keluar 'kan _shota?_" Balas Momo sambil menekan kata _shota_ yang ia ucapkan.

"Sepertinya ada bibi tua yang kurang mengerti perkataanku ya?"

"ohoho! _Shota _yang takut untuk keluar dari rumahnya ya? Kurasa aku tidak perlu mengajakmu"

"lagipula siapa yang mau pergi dengan bibi sapi"

"APA KAU BILANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya Marry, sambil mencoba untuk melerai pertengkaran Momo dan Hibiya. "sepertinya Marry-_chan _sudah tidak sabar ya" kata Seto yang membantu Marry melerai Momo dan Hibiya. "Yasudah, ayo berangkat.." Kata Hibiya sambil berjalan kearah pintu markas Mekakushi Dan.

Dan para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun keluar dari Markas mereka menuju dunia luar yang panas dan garing, sebenarnya Hibiya sendiri memiliki alasan mengapa ia menolak untuk ikut 'ternyata ramalan cuaca selalu benar…. Hari ini memang sangat sangat sangat panas' batin Hibiya. Namun sepertinya panas matahari yang membahana(?) tidak menyurutkan semangat Momo dan Marry untuk tetap berjalan di barisan paling depan. Karena kita sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan Momo dan Marry, mari kita lihat keadaan yang lain.

Kido: memukuli Kano karena barusan ia diledek atau bahasa elit-nya **dinistakan** oleh Kano.

Kano: dipukuli Kido karena ia meledek Kido.

Seto: biasa saja, karena sudah terbiasa bekerja sampingan di hari yang panas.

Shintaro: meleleh(?)

Ene: di dalam Handphone Momo, nyaman dan aman, meledek Shintaro atau lebih tepatnya memaksa masternya berjalan lebih cepat. "_goshujin!_ Kau lambat sekali! Kalau begitu, nanti semua file lagu _goshujin_ akan kuhapus lho!"

"terserah lah Ene…. Aku….. aku sudah meleleh…" Jawab Shintaro dengan lesu sambil meregang(?) nyawa-nya yang penting itu.

Konoha: bingung sendiri, cengo, ngiler(?) setelah melihat _negima_ (kebab) dijajakan di pinggir jalan.

Hibiya: meminum air es yang sudah disiapkan sebelum berangkat tadi sampai habis.

Yak! Sekian pembahasan keadaan para anggota Mekakushi Dan, saya Chiyo, melaporkan langusng dari TKP yang tidak diketahui dimana, kini kembali ke studio Kagerou deiz (?)

Ok! Setelah pembahasan **gaje** barusan, mari kita lanjutkan kisah "pengembara di tengah padang pasir : Mekakushi Dan"(?)

"Oi! Momo! Apakah masih jauh?" Tanya Shintaro yang sepertinya sudah sekarat. "ehh? _Onii-chan,_ kau sudah lelah? Padahal masih ada sekitar…. 2-3 kilometer(?) lagi!" jawab Momo dengan polosnya tanpa ada rasa penyesalan sekalipun saat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas itu dari mulutnya.

'kalau tahu jadinya begini, lebih baik tadi kita menolak saja…. Kalau begini terus nyawa pun terancam..' batin para anggota Mekakushi Dan kecuali Momo, Ene dan Marry.

Tanpa disadari mereka telah tiba didepan gerbang taman. "eeh? Kisaragi(Momo) kau bilang, jaraknya masih 2-3 kilometer lagi…. Kok rasanya tidak sejauh yang kau katakan?" Tanya Seto. "eehh? Memangnya tadi aku bilang begitu ya? Ehehe yang ku maksud adalah 200-300 meter lagi bukan 2-3 kilometer… ehehe hehe sepertinya aku salah bicara…." Kata Momo sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang berambut oranye tersebut. "Yasudah…. A-a-a-ayo masuk!" Kata Marry yang tidak entah ia kerasukan atau apa… Marry yang biasanya pemalu, ceroboh…. Kini berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang ceria dan percaya diri Ya… inilah yang disebut dengan OOC (ok! Semua orang tau itu…..lebih baik tidak usah dibahas lagi ya…) "sepertinya Marry-_chan_ sudah tidak sabar ya…" kata Seto. Dan para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun memasuki gerbang taman tersebut yang bertuliskan "_Sins Garden"_

"tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat _baa-san_, ternyata firasatku benar, harusnya aku tidak ikut…." Kata Hibiya sambil menghela nafasnya. "Eeeh?! Ta-ta-tapi kan kau duluan yang membuka pintu dan keluar bukan?!" Bentak Momo.

"Tapi 'kan _obaa-san_ duluan yang mengajak kita kesini bukan?!"

"Tapi kau duluan yang keluar markas _shota!_"

"APA KAU BILANG BIBI _USHI_(sapi)?!"

"_SHOTA!"_

_ "USHI!"_

_"SHOTA!"_

_ "USHI!"_

_"SHOT-"_

"eehh? A-a-apakah itu sebuah rumah? Atau mansion?" Tanya Marry sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah bangunan di bagian paling dalam dari taman yang mereka kunjungi, sontak saja, Momo dan Hibiya langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka dan langsung melirikkan mata mereka kearah yang ditunjuk Marry. "wah! Mata Marry-_chan _sangat jeli ya! Kau bisa melihat bangunan itu…. Sepertinya bangunan itu bangunan tua yang sudah ditinggalkan" Kata Seto. "Seto benar, sekarang kita sudah selesai jalan-jalan 'kan? aku yakin kalau bangunan tua itu bukan bagian dari tur kita ditaman ini.. ayo pulang.." Kata Kido sambil berjalan meninggalkan anggota lainnya. "eehh? _Danchou_(ketua) kau tidak boleh pulang!" Kata Kano sambil menarik jaket Kido. "Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita melakukan ekspedisi ke bangunan itu 'kan?" Tanya Kano sambil menunjukkan senyum khas-nya, tentu saja Kido mengerti apa maksud dari senyuman Kano, senyuman itu berarti sebuah tantangan. "t-tentu saja aku tidak keberatan!" Jawab Kido dengan nada gemetaran. "ooh… jadi sang ketua ketakutan y- *BUUK!(?)*" seperti biasa, Kano mendapat tonjokkan tepat diperutnya. Ingat Kano… Karma berjalan~(?)

Dan para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Rumah tersebut tidak terawat, berantakan, banyak bagian yang sudah tidak dapat dikenali lagi. "tempat ini k-k-ke-kemungkinan menjadi markas p-pe-pen-penjahat…" Kata Kido untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

Tiba-tiba

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Jangan lari kau Banci Terong Venomania! Kau sudah membuat Josephine-ku hilang!" Suara nyaring nan cempreng terdengar dari lantai 2 dari rumah tersebut.

"apa maksudmu?!" suara berat nan aneh juga terdengar dari lantai dua.

"K-Kano, jangan bilang kalau suara itu kau…."Kata Kido yang sepertinya sudah ketakutan. "M-mana mungkin aku bisa memanipulasi s-s-suara" Jawab Kano. Nah lho Kido, jangan-jangan hantu sungguhan….

Tiba-tiba terdengar hentakan kaki yang sangat cepat di tangga menuju lantai dua. Terlihatlah seorang wanita/pria berambut ungu berpakaian ala bangsawan yang juga serba ungu, dan dibelakangnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut kuning/blonde dengan gaun serba oranye yang sedang mengejar wanita/pria serba ungu tersebut.

"GYAAAAA!" Jerit para anggota Mekakushi Dan yang berada tepat didepan mereka.

BRUKK! GEDUBRAK! BUAAKK! NYAN(?)!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"a-aduh… sakit…. Terong, ini semua gara-ga- ehh? Ada tamu?" Kata gadis berambut blonde yang sedang duduk tepat diatas Shintaro, Kido dan Kano. "y-ya, kau boleh mengatakan apapun pada kami, asalkan… KAU MENYINGKIR DARI KAMI!" Bentak Shintaro. "a-a-ah.. begitu ya… maaf.. hehehe.." Kata gadis itu sambil mencoba untuk membantu Kido untuk berdiri. Gadis itupun melirik kearah wanita/pria ungu yang tadi dikejarnya. "Oi, Terong! Ayo bantu mereka berdiri!" teriak sang gadis, sang wanita/pria itupun membantu Kido dan Kano berdiri.

"ada perlu apa kalian datang kesini? Meminta ijin untuk merobohkan rumah? Meratakan rumah dengan tanah? Atau kalian adalah sekelompok anak-anak yang tersesat?"Tanya gadis itu. "ehh? So-soal itu, sebenarnya kami sedang jalan-jalan disebuah taman, lalu kami melihat sebuah bangunan tua, dan kami memutuskan untuk menyelediki apa yang ada didalamnya" Jawab Kido. Dan gadis blonde beserta makhluk yang ia panggil 'Terong' hanya Ber-oh-ria mendengar jawaba Kido.

"oh iya… mumpung kalian adalah tamu kami, kami akan melayani kalian, sebagai gantinya, nanti kalian harus membantu kami, ya!" kata gadis itu.

"errmm… kalau soal itu ka-GYAA!" tepat sebelum Kido menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kido ditarik atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh gadis berambut blonde tersebut kelantai dua, beserta anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain dengan cara di gotong(?) oleh si makhluk yang serba ungu tersebut.

Setelah sampai dilantai dua, Kido pun melihat wanita berambut pink yang sedang menjahit baju, lelaki berambut biru yang sedang menghitung uang, gadis berambut hijau yang tertidur dan wanita berambut cokelat yang sedang memakan kue.

"eehh? Riliane-_chan_… siapa yang kau bawa? Hmm…. Bajunya modern… apa kau menculik mereka?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut pink yang tergerai panjang. "tentu saja tidak, Kayo_-chan_! Mereka adalah sekelompok anak-anak(?) yang tersesat, aku yakin mereka bisa membantu kita!" jawab sang gadis berambut blonde. "apa kau yakin mereka bisa membantu kita? Terakhir kali manusia yang mencoba untuk membantu kita saja tidak bisa membangunkan Margarita-_chan…._" Lanjut wanita berambut pink tersebut.

"tenang saja Kayo-_chan_! Aku yakin mereka bisa membantu kita!" Jawab si gadis berambut blonde.

Gadis itu pun berbalik kearah anggota Mekakushi Dan. "baiklah… aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku pada kalian.. namaku adalah _Rilliane Lucifen D'Autriche,_ kalian bisa memanggilku dengan nama Rilliane" kata sang gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Lalu, wanita berambut pink yang sedang menjahit baju itu adalah _Sudou Kayo_"

"Hai! Senang berkenalan" kata Kayo sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah kamera(?)

"Gadis berambut hijau yang sedang tidur itu adalah _Margarita Felix_"

"pria yang sedang menghitung uangnya dan nangis-nangis sendiri itu namanya _Gallerian Marlon_"

"Tolong *hiks* berikan *hiks* aku *hiks* uang… HUWAAAAA!" tangis pria bernama Gallerian tersebut.

"Lalu, kau lihat 'kan wanita yang hobinya makan itu? Wanita itu bernama _Banica Conchita_"

"Haooo! Au bania koia! (Haloo! Aku Banica Conchita!)" Kata Banica sambil memakan kue yang ada didepannya sampai muncrat-muncrat.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah orang yang tadi membawa kalian kesini bersamaku adalah _Sateriasis Venomania_, tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan nama 'Terong Banci Venomania'"

"Nah! kalian(Mekakushi Dan) sudah tahu siapa kami… sekarang adalah giliran kalian untuk memperkenalkan diri!" Kata Rilliane.

Baiklah! Ayo mulai perkenalan Mekaushi Dan!

Kido:

"Namaku Kido Tsubomi, tapi aku lebih nyaman bila dipanggil dengan nama Kido, hobiku adalah mendengarkan musik dan berdiam diri"

Kano:

"Namaku adalah Kano Shuuya!, kalian boleh memanggilku apa saja yang kalian mau! Hobiku adalah berbohong dan mengganggu orang!"

Seto:

"Aku adalah Seto Kousuke, kebanyakan orang memanggilku dengan nama 'Seto' hobiku adalah merawat hewan peliharaan"

Marry:

"errmm… Aku K-K-K-Koza-Kozakura Ma-Ma-Marry… kalian boleh m-me-mema-memanggilku d-de-dengan p-p-panggilan Ma-Marry a-atau K-K-Kozaku-Kozakura"

Momo:

"Namaku Kisaragi Momo, aku biasa dipanggil dengan nama 'Momo', aku Memiliki seorang kakak jones (jomblo ngenest) sejati yang bernama Kisaragi Shintaro, hobiku adalah menyanyikan lagu 'Nekomimi(?) Recital'!"

Ene:

"Aku Ene-_chan_ yang selalu semangat, tersenyum, rajin menabung(?) taat pada orang tua(?) baik dan tidak sombong(?)!"

Shintaro:

"Seperti yang dikatakan Momo, aku kakaknya, Kisaragi Shintaro… Hobiku adalah membuat lagu, namun *hiks*tiada satu pun yang mau mendownload-nya*hiks*…." *shintaro pundung dipojokan..*

Hibiya:

"Aku Amamiya Hibiya…. Semua orang memanggilku Hibiya… hobiku hanyalah duduk diam"

Konoha:

"Aku Konoha….. aku sedang jatuh cinta pada _negima_(barbecue)"

Perkenalan Mekakushi Dan selesai~

"mereka unik 'kan Kayo_-chan_!" Tanya Rilliane. "mungkin…. Maka yang harus mereka lalui adalah Margarita-_chan_ 'kan?" Kata Kayo diikuti oleh anggukkan Gallerian, Sateriasis (Terong banci) dan Banica.

"erm… apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Momo.

"Kami menantang kalian untuk membangunkan Margarita_-chan_… ini adalah tes yang special dan hanya diberikan pada orang-orang terpilih, jadi, maukah kalian mengikuti tes kami?" Tanya Banica. "ermm… kalau soal itu maaf kami harus me-" Kido tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya begitu ia melihat anggota yang lain mengangguk-angguk. 'kenapa kalian menerima tantangannya?! Aku tau dia itu berbohong!' batin Kido. "b-baiklah… kami terima.."

"kalau kalian sudah membangunkannya, beritahu kami ya… kami akan menunggu dilantai bawah.." Kata Banica sambil berjalan menuruni tangga bersama yang lainnya (kecuali Margarita).

"Oi Seto!"

"apa yang harus kulakukan Kido?"

"gunakanlah kemampuanmu, carilah informasi sebanyak-banyaknya dari Margarita Felix, lalu Kano dan yang lain, persiapkan apa pun yang bisa kita gunakan untuk membangunkannya, sementara Seto mencari informasi tentangnya."

"siap, _danchou!_" jawab seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan (kecuali Kido dan Seto)

Benda-benda yang mereka persiapkan adalah?

Momo: Toa dan Speaker

Kano: suling yang biasa digunakan untuk menghipnotis ular beserta pakaiannya

Marry: terompet

Ene dan shintaro: lagu gagal yang diciptakan oleh Shintaro

Konoha dan Hibiya: panggangan barbecue dan kipas sate

Percobaan !

Momo:

Momo pun menyetel suara dispeaker dengan tulisan 'full', dan berteriak "AAAAAAAA!"

Akibat teriakan Momo, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan hampir kehilangan kemampuan mendengarnya atau bahasa gaulnya 'budek'

Kano:

Kano duduk bersila dilantai sambil menyiapkan suling dan memakai property lainnya. "**tula lulit tilutat(?) tilatul(?)~"** bunyi sang(?) suling. Bukannya Margarita yang bangun, tetapi rambut hijaunya yang diikat dua itu bergerak-gerak dengan sendirinya bagaikan sang ular, semua anggota Mekakushi Dan pun ngeri dengan sendirinya(?).

Marry:

Marry pun membunyikan terompetnya…..

Tiada hal aneh yang terjadi… Margarita pun masih tertidur…

Ene dan Shintaro:

"Ayo _goshujin_! Nyanyikanlah lagu nista(?)mu!"

"baiklah! Aku mulai…

Akoehhhh! Benci kuciiiiiiiiiingh~

Aakooeehhh! Cintah sama Tooonoooohhhh~~

Akoeh~ ingin tinggal bersama~ KucingH dan Tonoh selamanya~"

Untuk nada nyanyian diatas… silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri, yang pasti nyanyian Shintaro membuat para anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain muntah-muntah (kecuali Ene). Dan Margarita? Dia masih tidur.

Konoha dan Hibiya:

"gunakanlah seluruh kemampuanmu Konoha!" kata Hibiya sambil mengipasi _negima_ yang dibakar oleh Konoha. Alhasil, seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan Ngiler… dan Margarita… masih tidur…

Percobaan: **FAILED!**

"sepertinya kita memang harus menyerah saja…" Kata Kido.

"ah! Aku baru saja menemukan informasi tentang Margarita-_san"_ Kata Seto.

"apa ?!" Tanya Momo.

"dia perlu mendengar dan melihat suaminya, _Caspar Blakenheim."_

"ah! Ah! Ah! _Danchou!_ Aku menemukan sample suaranya Caspar Blakenheim!" Seru Ene.

"baiklah.. suara sudah didapatkan! Sekarang tinggal sosok suaminya! Kano!"

"Siap!" Seru Kano.

Kano pun menggunakan **eye ability**-nya untuk berubah menjadi Caspar Blakenheim, suara Caspar Blakenheim pun diputar didalam handphone Shintaro. Margarita pun membuka matanya.

"eeh?... Caspar?.." tanya Margarita. Yap, dan para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun berhasil membangunkan Margarita!

"eeh? Ternyata kalian.. selamat~ kalian berhasil membangunkanku… aku akan bilang ke Riri-_chan_ (Rilliane) kalau kalian sudah berhasil~" Kata Margarita sambil menuruni tangga.

"Kukira, kita akan gagal…." Kata Kido sambil menghela nafas.

"ternyata, rencana _ushi obaa-san_ tidak terlalu buruk ya.." kata Hibiya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hebat! Kalian bisa membangunkan Margarita-_chan_!" Seru Rilliane. "Sekarang tugas kalian adalah mengubah takdir kami.." Kata Gallerian.

Hening… hening sekali….

"a-apa maksud dari mengubah takdir kalian" Tanya Seto.

"baiklah.. aku akan menjelaskannya, dulu kami hidup dan pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal, hal itu membuat _kami-sama_ (dewa) marah, mereka mengutuk kami untuk hidup abadi sampai ada orang yang mau membantu kami untuk mengubah takdir… secara singkat, kalian akan mundur ke masa lalu…." Kata Sateriasis.

"memangnya kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Marry.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya…. Kami adalah _the seven deadly sins_" Jawab Margarita.

"tunggu dulu! Bukankah itu hal yang tidak mungkin?! Lagipula, jumlah kalian itu 6 bukan 7" Bentak shintaro.

"yang terakhir…. Dia tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun…" Jawab Banica.

"Tapi, kita tidak bisa mundur ke masa lalu" kata Kano.

"Kami ber-6 memiliki kemampuan mistis… kemampuan kami bisa membawa kalian mundur kemasa lalu dan kembali ke masa kini" Jawab Rilliane.

"jadi, takdir siapa yang akan kita ubah duluan?" Tanya Ene.

"Aku!" (Gallerian)

"tidak, AKU SAJA!" (Margarita)

"Aku! Aku paling berdosa!" (Rilliane)

"Aku saja!" (Kayo)

"Aku! Aku Kanibal!" (Banica)

"Aku! Aku yang paling nista(?)!" (SATEriasis)

"STTTOOOOOOPP!" bentak Kido. Ok , semua Hening, merasa malu atas tindakan memalukan mereka yang kekanakanakan itu.

"bagaimana kalau kita tentukan dengan Hompimpa?" Usul Konoha.

"boleh juga… Ayo kita hompimpa" Kata Margarita.

Dan para anggota 7 _deadly sins_ pun melakukan tindakan yang nista itu…. Sungguh memalukan…..

"Waaahh! Aku yang dapat giliran pertama!"

* * *

Chiyo: "akhirnya Chiyo menyelesaikan Chapter prolog ini…. Sesuai janji, Chiyo akan menjelaskan para karakter di 7 deadly sins!"

Rilliane Lucifen D'autriche : Kagamine Rin

Sateriasis Venomania : Kamui Gakupo

Sudou Kayo: Megurine Luka

Gallerian Marlon: Shion Kaito

Margarita Felix: Hatsune Miku Caspar Blakenheim: Kaito

Banica Conchita: Sakine Meiko

1 lagi yang misterius: Megpoid Gumi

Chiyo: "baiklah, sekian pembahasan tentang para _7 deadly sins_, untuk chapter selanjutnya, Chiyo akan polling…"

Rin

Gakupo

Luka

Kaito

MIku

Meiko

(Gumi tidak dimasukkan karena, Chiyo pun tidak mengetahui alur cerita Gumi)

Sekalian tolong di _review_ ya!


	2. The Queen of Pride, Rilliane

Chiyo: "Yo! Chiyo balik lagi…. Setelah voting yang dilakukan oleh para readers, Chiyo pun akan melanjutkan cerita nista(?) ini!"

Hasil Vote:

Rin: 2

Miku: 1

Kaito: -

Luka: -

Meiko: -

Gakupo: -

Chiyo: "karena vote paling banyak adalah Rin, jadi di chapter ini akan ada banyak hal yang nista dari Story of Evil versi Chiyo ini"

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid hanyalah milik _Crypton_ dan _Yamaha_, Kagerou project adalah OC-OC dari _Jin (Shizen no Teki-p)_ sementara _Seven Deadly Sins_ adalah cerita dari hasil imajinasi berlebihan *gaploked* _MoTHY (Akuno-p)_

WARNING: _**Shota**_ akan dinistakan, Gaje, TYPO dan EYD yang tak jelas berenang-renang(?) cerita berbeda dari alur aslinya, komedi dari cerita ini hilang dengan tiba-tiba.

* * *

Ok! Lets start!

"Waaah! Aku yang dapat giliran pertama!" Kata Rilliane ditambah senyuman lebar dimukanya. Sementara yang lain? Mereka sedang dalam mode super kecewa dan sangat ingin untuk ngamuk. Namun, demi menjaga imej mereka, mereka tetap tenang….

Kecuali si makhluk ungu yang awalnya dikira **_waria_** oleh para anggota Mekakushi Dan. Dia malah nangis guling-gulingan dilantai ditemani(?) oleh semut-semut dan kecoa yang sepertinya mengerti bahasanya(?) dan membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Daripada memikirkan Terong yang guling-gulingan, lebih baik kita segera berangkat! Ayo keluar!" Kata Rilliane sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, diikuti oleh Mekakushi Dan.

Mereka pun sampai didepan mansion/rumah atau apalah istilahnya(?)

Rilliane pun mengeluarkan kipasnya dan mengatakan beberapa mantra sihir yang tak jelas. Tiba-tiba, dari tanah keluar lingkaran berwarna hitam. "Ri-Riliane-_san_, a-apa itu? Ki-kita tidak akan masuk kedalam sana 'kan?" tanya Hibiya. "Kita? Apa maksudmu kita? Kalianlah yang akan masuk!" Kata Rilliane dengan tampang watados-nya sambil mendorong para anggota Mekakushi Dan kedalam lubang itu.

Mereka (Mekakushi Dan) pun tersedot oleh lubang hitam tersebut.

"GYAAAA!" (Kido)

"Pfft~" (Kano)

"GYAA!" (Momo)

"Handphone-ku~~" (Shintaro)

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU _USHI-OBAA-SAN_!" (pasti kalian tahu ini siapa)

"_Goshujin_! Ini sangat menyenangkan!" (Ene)

"…. Aku mau _negima_….." (Konoha)

"HUWA! Aku tidak bisa melihat! Rambutku menutupi mataku!" (Marry)

"A-a-aku belum pernah mencoba _bungee jumping_!" (Seto)

BRUUK!

Mereka pun mendarat atau lebih tepatnya nyusruk(?) disebuah hutan.

"SIAPA DISANA!" Kata seorang wanita dari kejauhan. Muncullah seorang wanita yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Kayo Sudou.

"Eeh? Kayo-_san_?" Tanya Momo.

"Ah… Aku bukan orang yang kau sebut Kayo, namaku adalah Elluka clockworker" Jawab wanita itu.

"Eh? Ma-maaf aku kira kau teman kami.. ehehe…"

"Kalian berasal dari mana? Aku belum pernah melihat gaya berpakaian kalian… namun rasanya aku mengenal kalian…" Tanya Elluka.

"Kami berasal dari Je- EMM!" Sebelum Momo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Shintaro menutup mulutnya. "Ka-kami adalah pengembara yang tersesat.. K-kalau boleh tahu, ini dimana ya?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Kalian sedang berada dihutan di desa Yatski.. tepatnya dikerajaan Elphegort" Jawab Elluka.

Shintaro pun tercengang, ia tidak bisa memberitahukan di negara apa mereka berada. 'Yatski?! Elphegort?! Kerajaan!? Ini tahun berapa?!' batin Shintaro.

"Kembali ke intinya… siapa kalian?" Tanya Elluka.

Demi menjaga imej-nya sebagai seorang ketua, Kido pun maju dan berkata "Namaku Kido, lelaki yang memiliki mata kucing itu Kano, lalu gadis yang tadi memanggilmu Kayo adalah Momo, lelaki yang tadi bertanya kepadamu adalah Shintaro, gadis dibelakang yang memiliki rambut panjang adalah Marry, lelaki berpakaian hijau yang sedang berada disebelah Marry itu Seto, lalu bocah berambut cokelat itu adalah Hibiya, lelaki ubanan(?) yang tinggi itu namanya Konoha dan gadis berambut biru yang ada didalam benda bernama handphone ini adalah Ene"

"Owh…." Jawab Elluka dengan singkat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, entah Elluka mengerti atau tidak.

"Clockworker-_san_ datang kesini untuk apa?" Tanya Seto.

"Aku sedang dalam tugas.."

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Kano.

"Aku harus membasmi para _seven deadly sins_,dan aku yakin kalian tidah tahu apa itu _seven deadly sins_" Jawab Elluka.

"KAMI TAHU KOK!" Bentak para anggota Mekakushi Dan serentak.

. loading 10%...

. loading 35%...

. loading 44%...

.loading 60%...

.

.

Loading 100%

Loading Complete!

Setelah beberapa lama loading(?) di otaknya, Elluka pun baru kaget. Dia tidak menyangka kalau mereka yang menyebut dirinya 'pengembara yang nyasar sampai ke desa Yatski' tahu tentang seven deadly sins.

"baiklah kalau kalian tahu… itu berarti kalian siap untuk membantuku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"baiklah… sebelum kalian membantuku, kalian harus menyesuaikan penampilan kalian dengan penduduk di kerajaan ini.."

Elluka pun memulai ritualnya, dia mulai mengucapkan mantra-mantranya, lingkaran sihir mulai timbul dari tanah dan melingkari mereka (para anggota Mekakushi Dan). Sedikit demi sedikit, muncullah butiran-butiran cahaya dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan menutupi mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, butiran-butiran tersebut hilang, dan menyisakan para anggota Mekakushi Dan dengan penampilan yang baru.

Kido, Momo, Marry, Ene(sudah berada diluar handphone) dan Hibiya(?) memakai dress klasik. Sementara Seto, Kano, Shintaro dan Konoha memakai kemeja dan celana panjang. Meskipun Kido tidak menyukai dress, ia tetap memakainya. Yang jadi masalah adalah Hibiya, dia itu 'kan laki-laki yang _**Shota****.**_

"K-kenapa a-aku m-memakai dress!?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Kau perempuan 'kan? Makanya kupakaikan dress.."

JLEB! PRANG! BUUUUM~!

"A-aku *hiks* laki *hiks* laki… *hiks*"

"A-ah… ma-maaf.. aku akan segera menggantinya.." Kata Elluka sambil mengucapkan mantranya yang lain.

Butiran-butiran sihir yang bercahaya kembali menutupi tubuhnya, mengubah dress nista-nya menjadi kemeja dan celana pendek.

"Nah, sekarang pakaian kalian tidak terlalu berbeda dari yang lainnya… " Kata Elluka. Elluka pun berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju sebuah rumah atau gubuk atau apalah istilahnya, diikuti oleh para anggota Mekakushi Dan.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal kalian… kalau boleh tau, kalian berasal dari mana? Asmodean? Lucifenia? Beelzenia? Marlon?"

"Kami berasal dari kota yang bernama Tokyo.." Jawab Kido.

"Owh… rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Tokyo…. Dari mana ya?" Kata Elluka sambil berjalan.

"Tokyo adalah tempat yang sangat jauh dari daerah ini... makanya kau tidak mengetahui dimana itu Tokyo.. kau harus menyebrangi lautan untuk sampai disana.." Jawab Kido.

"Aku mengerti..."

Perjalanan mereka berlangsung hening tepat setelah percakapan singkat diatas. Akhirnya, mereka sampai didepan rumah tersebut, Elluka pun segera membuka pintunya. Didalam rumah itu, ada dua orang gadis, yang satu adalah seorang gadis yang penampilannya sangat mirip dengan Margarita Blakenheim, dan yang satunya lagi memiliki rambut pendek dan berwarna hijau peka, sama seperti warna rambutnya Kido.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan kedua gadis ini, mereka berdua adalah muridku, ini Michaela, dan ini adalah Gumillia" Kata Elluka sambil menunjuk kedua gadis tersebut.

"Hai!" Kata Michaela sambil melambaikan tangannya ke kamera(?)

"Michaela, Gumillia, aku dan sembilan orang dibelakangku akan segera berangkat ke Lucifenia, jangan buat masalah di Elphegort selama aku menjalankan misiku… mengerti?" Jelas Elluka.

"Ya, kami mengerti" Jawab Michaela.

Dengan begini, dimulailah perjalanan berbahaya nan mematikan dari para anggota Mekakushi Dan. Mereka melewati hutan yang penuh dengan senjata yang hidup sendiri dan hampir membunuh Shintaro. Ada juga Jembatan sepanjang 200(?) meter yang sudah rapuh, retak, mengalami penuaan dan hampir menjatuhkan Hibiya ke jurang sedalam sekitar 100 meter (nah lho Hibiya! Untung ada Konoha, kalau tidak, Hibiya pasti akan jatuh ke dasar jurang). Lalu ada juga kota hantu yang mirip silent mountain(?), bedanya kalau di kota hantu yang mereka singgahi, kapan saja bisa muncul setan dan monster, dan hampir membuat Kido pingsan atau, Kido malah sudah tewas duluan? Au ah! Pokoknya setelah melewati rintangan-rintangan yang mematikan tadi, mereka pun sampai di Lucifenia.

"J-jadi, i-ini yang namanya Lusipenia(?)?" Tanya Kano.

"Ya, inilah Lucifenia, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang sangat muda, umurnya 14 tahun, dia menguasai bidang politik sampai ke detail terkecilnya, namun sayang, ia serakah dan egois…" Jawab Elluka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepala?" Tanya Marry.

"Se-sebenarnya dulu…" Elluka pun mulai bercerita.

FLASHBACK MODE: ON!

"Apa maksudmu aku harus memisahkan mereka? " Tanya Elluka kepada temannya yang bernama Mariam Futapie. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka berdua terus bersama padahal, Rilliane-_sama_ dirasuki demon _Lucifer_. Alexiel-_sama_ pasti tersiksa, oleh karena itu, kau berniat memisahkannya 'kan?" Tanya Mariam balik. Elluka pun terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataanya, ia pun menghela napasnya dan bertanya "kalau begitu, aku akan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, aku tidak bisa memisahkan saudara kembar identik sendirian"

"Aku punya kenalan dari Elphegort, kini dia juga tinggal di Lucifenia, temuilah dia, aku yakin dia bisa membantu, lalu dia juga memiliki barang yang menurutmu menarik" Kata Mariam.

"Barang apa?"

"temui sajalah dia langsung, namanya adalah _Gast Venom_, dia tinggal didekat rumah dari _Chartette Langley_, kau tahu 'kan siapa itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tau siapa itu Langley-_san_, dia adalah putri dari pandai besi terbaik di Lucifenia"

"Baiklah, tanyalah orang-orang disekitar sana tentang legenda _Venomania_, aku yakin, seluruh perkataan mereka akan tertuju pada Gast Venom"

"Aku mengerti"

Setelah itu, Elluka langsung bergegas ke tempat Chartette, dan bertanya kepada orang orang disekitarnya.

"Maaf pak, apakah anda tau soal legenda Venomania?" (Elluka)

"Ah, iya… menurut mitos, seluruh keturunannya, akan terkena kutukan" (penjual sayur)

"Maaf, apakah anda tahu tentang legenda Venomania?" (Elluka)

"Yang ku tahu, dalam legenda itu, ada pedang terkutuk yang hanya dimiliki oleh keturunannya" (pembeli)

"Maaf, apakah kalian tahu tentang legenda Venomania" (Elluka)

"Eeh? Kalau soal itu, yang kami tahu hanya, rambut dari keturunannya yang terkutuk itu berwarna ungu" (anak-anak)

Saat ingin bertanya kepada yang lain, Elluka melihat Ney Futapie, putri (pungutan yang tak dianggap) Mariam. 'mungkin dia bisa membantu…' batin Elluka. Ia pun memanggil Ney.

"Ney Futapie.."

"Ehh? Elluka Clockworker-san! Tumben kau ada di Lucifenia, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Ney.

"Aku membutuhkan informasi tentang legenda Venomania, apakah kau mengetahui sesuatu? Lagipula, kau 'kan ratu **gossip** di Lucifenia…"

"tentu saja, Ney Futapie yang terkenal ini tahu! Ada desas desus ada salah satu keturunan Venomania yang tinggal disini… dia tinggal didekat rumahnya Chartette"

"owh…. Terimakasih atas infonya…"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tertarik dalam dunia **gossip** ya, Elluka Clockworker-san?"

"Mungkin... mungkin tidak.." Jawab Elluka sambil mengubah arah jalannya menuju rumah Chartette.

Mendengar pendapat orang sekitar memang cukup berguna, Elluka bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang Gast Venom. Jadi, ia hanya perlu untuk bertanya pada Chartette Langley dimana Gast Venom tinggal.

Elluka pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sang pandai besi. Didalam sana memang terdapat banyak sekali perlengkapan bertarung. Mulai dari pedang, perisai, sampai armor pun ada, ya namanya juga pandai besi (_blacksmith_)

"Selamat da- Clockworker-san? Ayo masuk! Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan ya?" Tanya Chartette.

"Ya, kau benar Langley"

"Ada perlu apa? apakah Lucifenia akan perang? atau, para ksatria merencanakan revolusi? "

"Bukan itu...aku… aku akan memisahkan Rilliane-_sama_ dan Alexiel-_sama_…"

Mendengar perkataan Elluka, Chartette pun tercengang, Ia tidak menyangkan kalau teman baiknya ini akan memisahkan sepasang anak kembar yang tidak bersalah itu.

"A-apa?! Mengapa kau berpikiran untuk melakukan itu?!" Bentak Chartette.

"Rilliane-_sama_ dirasuki oleh demon Lucifer, dan Alexiel-_sama_ diperlakukan seperti orang yang tidak dikenalnya.."

"o-owh… ma-maaf kan aku tadi, aku tidak tahu permasalahannya..bagaimana Rilliane-_sama_ bisa dirasuki oleh _Lucifer_?"

"Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi. Namun, sepertinya Rilliane-_sama_ pernah menyentuh salah satu cermin dari _four mirror Lucifenia _yang jumlahnya hanya dua itu..."

"Dan yang dipertanyakan adalah, bagaimana bisa Rilliane-_sama_ menyentuh cermin itu? cermin itu 'kan disegel di ruangan terdalam di istana…"

"_Demon Lucifer_ itu sangat kuat, bisa saja _Lucifer_ menggunakan sihirnya untuk memindahkan cermin itu ketempat yang biasa dijangkau oleh Rilliane-_sama_ dan Alexiel-_sama_…"

"Lalu, mengapa Alexiel-_sama_ tidak terpengaruh?"

"Kemungkinan besar Alexiel-_sama_ menyentuh cermin dimana demon yang lemah berada…"

"Lalu, bagaimana kau akan memisahkan mereka? Bukankah nanti kau akan ditentang oleh pihak istana?"

"Mariam bilang, pihak istana tidak akan mengetahuinya…"

"Begitu ya…"

"Aku dengar disekitar sini, ada orang yang baru saja pindah dari Elphegort, kalau boleh tahu, dimanakah ia tinggal?"

"Ah, maksudmu Gast Venom 'kan? Dia tinggal disebelahku"

"Owh… aku mengerti"

"Ada informasi unik tentang Gast Venom…"

"Apa itu Langley-_san_?"

"Bukan hanya namanya yang mirip dengan legenda Venomania, dia juga salah satu keturunannya.."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Pedangnya…. Aku pernah memegang pedangnya… pedang mirip sekali dengan pedang yang ada dimasa _Duke Venomania_ berkuasa, pedang itu memiliki aura yang agak berbeda dari pedang lainnya.."

"Baiklah, akan kutemui orang yang bernama Gast Venom itu.." Kata Elluka sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah Chartette Langley.

Elluka pun berjalan menuju rumah disebelahnya. Rumah itu kelihatan kecil dan tidak terlalu sering dirawat. Elluka pun mengetuk pintu itu sekali, tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Elluka tetap mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya, kesabarannya telah habis. Elluka pun menggedor pintu itu berkali-kali hingga tangan kirinya bengkak, dan akhir ia mendapat jawaban. "Ah, iya sebentar.." Kata seorang lelaki. '

Aku harap keturunannya ini sudah tidak dipengaruhi oleh demon _Asmodeus_ lagi… demon_ Lust_…' Batin Elluka.

Pintu pun terbuka, menunjukkan lelaki berambut ungu yang panjang, Elluka pun teringat pada Sateriasis Venomania, Duke Venomania. 'Oh tidak! Jangan katakan padaku kalau dia itu masih terpengaruh oleh _Asmodeus_!' batin Elluka.

"Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya lelaki itu. Mendengar perkataannya, Elluka pun menghela napas lega, ia bersyukur karena lelaki didepannya yang merupakan keturunan Venomania sudah tidak terpengaruh oleh_ Asmodeus_ lagi, meskipun dia masih menyimpan pedangnya.

"Apakah kau orang yang bernama Gast Venom?"

"I-iya… maaf ada ap-"

Sebelum Gast menyelesaikannya, Elluka sudah menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Gast Venom.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, tapi kenapa kau menarikku?" Tanya Gast.

"Kau, Gast Venom, aku ingin kau membantuku!"

"Aku? Membantu apa?"

"Kau adalah keturunan dari Duke Venomania 'kan?"

"B-bagaimana kau mengetahui itu!?"

"Aku mengenali pedang dan wajahmu, sangat mirip dengan Sateriasis Venomania"

"La-lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku ingin memisahkan Rilliane-_sama_ dan Alexiel-_sama_, penerus tahta Lucifenia. Rilliane-_sama_, telah terkena pengaruh demon _pride, Lucifer_"

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?"

"Nanti malam kau akan tidur dirumah dekat istana, besok pagi aku akan menemuimu dan aku akan memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan, mengerti?"

Gast hanya mengangguk, pertanda mengerti atau, malah tanda mengerti dengan terpaksa?

Kita skip sampai pagi, dikarenakan setelah Elluka memberitahu Gast apa yang harus dilakukannya, Elluka pulang dan menyiapkan diri untuk besok paginya.

Elluka pun langsung berjalan menuju bagian belakang istana atau tepatnya, hutan belakang istana. Terdapat sebuah rumah kecil, tempat dimana Gast tidur semalam. Gast sudah terlihat didepan pintu, sedang menguncinya dari luar. "Baiklah, ikut aku…" Kata Elluka sambil berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kecil? Pintu ini mungkin jalan keluar rahasia yang dibuat oleh pihak istana untuk berjaga-jaga bila ada revolusi.

Kini mereka berada didalam istana, ternyata pintu itu langsung tersambung ke bagian dalam istana, tepatnya disamping perapian. Elluka dan Gast pun berjalan berkeliling istana mencari Rilliane dan Alexiel, hingga mereka pun berakhir disebuah taman. Taman itu indah, kupu-kupu beterbangan, burung berkicau dan bunga-bunga yang indah pun mekar.

"Clockworker-san…"

"Ada apa Gast Venom?"

"Sepertinya , barusan aku mendengar suara tawa anak-anak…"

"Da-dari mana?"

"Dari sana.." Gast menunjuk arah belakangnya. Elluka pun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Rilliane dan Alexiel yang sedang bermain. Ia pun berbisik kepada Gast "Gast Venom, tugasmu kali ini adalah, membawa Alexiel-_sama_ kepada seorang ksatria bernama _Leonhart Avadonia_. Dengan begitu, Alexiel-sama akan aman dari pengaruh _Lucifer_. Sementara aku akan membuat Rilliane-_sama_ tidak mengejarmu"

Gast pun segera menarik tangan Alexiel dan membawanya pergi. Sementara Elluka menggunakan mantranya untuk menidurkan Rilliane agar tidak meronta-ronta.

Dengan begitu, sepasang kembar identik yang dipermainkan takdirnya pun terpisah.

FLASHBACK MODE: OFF!

"Dan itulah yang terjadi…." Kata Elluka.

"Jangan bilang kalau nama panjang dari Rilliane itu…." (Momo)

"Ya, nama panjang Rilliane-_sama_ adalah Rilliane Lucifen D'autriche"

* * *

Chiyo: "ok! Bagian cerita para deadly sins akan Chiyo bagi menjadi beberapa part. Contohnya Rilliane ini, ceritanya masih panjang…. "

Chiyo: "biarkanlah menggantung… biar nanti lanjutinnya gampang! "

Chiyo: "OK! Sekian dulu dari Chiyo! Maaf lama update ya! maaf kalau sepertinya alur cerita ini terlalu cepat! Tolong review nya!"


	3. Search the key! four mirror of Lucifenia

Chiyo: "Ok! Mumpung ide masih ada, Chiyo lanjutkan ff ini.."

Chiyo: "Entah 2 atau 3 chapter bagian Rilliane nanti…yang pasti, Chiyo mau lanjutkan dulu."

Disclaimer: semua tahu 'kan Vocaloid, mekakushi Dan dan the evillious chronicles milik siapa? Chiyo kerjanya hanya mengedit cerita ini menjadi humor yang gagal

Warning: garing, kemungkinan besar OOC, EyD dan TYPO merayap-rayap di fic-ini..

* * *

~And The Story Continues~

"Ya, nama Panjang Rilliane-_sama_ adalah _Rilliane Lucifen D'autriche_" Kata Elluka.

"Pantas saja Rilliane-_san_ meminta bantuan kami… ternyata dia dirasuki _Lucifer_…" Kata Momo.

"Siapa yang tadi kalian katakan? Rilliane?" Tanya Elluka sambil mengerutkan keningnya, meminta penjelasan dari kata-kata Momo. Nah lho Momo, Elluka mendengarnya. (Momo: "Nih author… -_-")

"A-ah bukan-bukan, kami hanya ingat teman kami yang namanya juga Rilliane" Kata Momo.

"Baiklah… sekarang kita harus memasuki istana itu… dulu pintu belakangnya tidak terkunci.. tapi, sepertinya sekarang sudah dikunci, Rilliane-_sama_ mengetahui seluruh pintu rahasia, kecuali…" Elluka pun memelankan suaranya. "Kecuali, ada satu pintu rahasia bawah tanah, Mariam pernah memberitahuku ada pintu rahasia yang tersembunyi dihutan belakang istana, Rilliane-_sama_ tidak mengetahui tentang itu, Mariam bilang pintu itu terhubung ke bagian dalam istana tepatnya, terhubung langsung kesebuah pintu yang dihias bagaikan lukisan"

"Lalu, bagaimana kita bisa mencarinya? Hutan dibelakang istana 'kan sangat luas… walaupun kita bersepuluh berpencar, pasti ada yang akan tersesat.." Kata Shintaro.

"Mariam juga pernah memberitahuku kalau pintu rahasia itu hanya bisa dicari dalam jangka waktu 3-4 hari, oleh 8 orang… " Kata Elluka. "Lalu, kita tidak bisa mencarinya jika waktunya kurang dari 2 hari… itu akan memakan waktu yang la- tunggu… bukankah Elluka-_san_ bisa menggunakan sihir untuk mencarinya?" Tanya Hibiya. Elluka terbelalak…. Ia baru ingat kalau ia bisa menggunakan sihirnya untuk mencari pintu rahasia itu. Perlahan-lahan, Elluka sweatdrop dan berkata "Be-benar juga ya…."

Perkataan Elluka pun berhasil membuat para anggota Mekakushi Dan ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Ya-yasudah, a-ayo berangkat… k-kita tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu.." Kata Elluka.

Elluka pun memimpin perjalanan menuju hutan belakang istana. Sepanjang perjalanan, gerombolan(?) Elluka hening, hingga Marry bertanya "S-sebenarnya, kenapa Elluka-_san_ memilih untuk membasmi para _seven deadly sins_?"

"Ehh?" Elluka pun menengok kebelakang. "Karena, aku harap dengan begini aku tidak bosan dengan kehidupanku… aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari yang kalian tahu... dulu, aku sudah pernah mati... lalu seseorang melakukan ritual untuk menghidupkanku, namun sepertinya, ritual itu membuatku _immortal_ (tidak bisa mati), lalu _Held_, temanku meminta untuk membasmi para _seven deadly sins_, aku menerimanya dengan harapan agar hal itu akan membuatku tertarik dan tidak bosan… dan disinilah aku.." lanjut Elluka.

"Me-memangnya, umur Elluka-_san_ berapa?" Tanya Marry.

"Umurku? Ya… sekitar 500 tahun…" Jawab Elluka santai, namun cukup untuk membuat yang lain tercengang, bahkan ada yang ngiler karena mengingat makanan favoritnya(?). Ya, setidaknya, kini mereka tahu berapa tua Elluka dan keterikatannya dengan kata _immortal._

_"_Erm… Elluka-_san_… kenapa kau ingin membasmi _demon Lucifer_ ini sekarang, bukannya dulu?" Tanya Ene.

"Kalau soal itu… dulu aku dibohongi…"

"Oleh siapa?" Tanya Kido.

"Oleh seorang ratu dari kerajaan Marlon_… Prim Marlon_…. Dia berkata kepadaku kalau aku sudah menyegel _demon Lucifer_… padahal, _Lucifer_ masih berada di cermin itu dan belum tersegel…" Jawab Elluka. Tentu saja perkataan Elluka membuat para anggota Mekakushi Dan sweatdrop. Elluka yang mereka kira bijak itu ternyata mudah percaya omongan orang lain.

'Ternyata, Elluka-_san_ itu cukup _baka_ ya….' Batin Mekakushi Dan.

Mereka pun sampai di hutan belakang istana. Tiba-tiba, Elluka berhenti berjalan dan berkata "Hati-hati… seseorang mengikuti kita…"

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan mulai panik, mereka menatap sekeliling bila ada pergerakan di semak-semak atau pun didekat pepohonan. Tiba-tiba, dari belakang muncul bayangan seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Elluka, bayangan itu seperti membawa pedang dan bersiap untuk menebas.

"Elluka-_san_! Dibelakangmu!" Teriak Momo sambil menunjuk bayangan itu.

Elluka pun menghindari pedang yang hampir menebas lehernya dan menahan tangan yang memegang pedang tersebut.

"_Mariam Futapie_… sudah kuduga…." Kata Elluka.

"Kau masih belum berubah ya Elluka…." Kata wanita yang dipanggil Mariam itu. Elluka pun tersenyum. "Kau juga Mariam…" Kata Elluka.

Elluka pun melepaskan tangan Mariam dan berkata "Kebetulan kau ada disini Mariam, aku ingin kau menunjukkanku pintu rahasia yang pernah ceritakan…"

"Kau masih mengingatnya ya? Baiklah, ikut aku.." Kata Mariam sambil melangkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan. Elluka (dan rombongan) pun mengikutinya. Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai pada sebuah pohon besar. Di pohon itu, ada sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk dimasuki manusia. Mariam, Elluka dan rombongannya pun masuk kedalam lubang itu.

Lubang itu merupakan pintu masuk sebuah lorong rahasia. Uniknya, lorong itu panjangnya tidak sampai 80 meter, dan juga lorong itu tidak membentuk labirin, melainkan jalan lurus. Mungkin karena untuk menemukan jalan ini saja membutuhkan waktu hampir seminggu.

Mereka pun sampai di dalam istana Lucifenia. Lorong dalam istana dihiasi vas dan patung-patung antik yang dilapisi emas. Di dindingnya terpasang berbagai lukisan dari pelukis-pelukis ternama di Lucfenia.

"Oh iya, Mariam… aku ingin sembilan orang dibelakangku bekerja sebagai maid dan servant.."

"Tumben, biasanya kau akan memilih untuk tinggal di luar istana.."

"Aku memiliki firasat kalau mereka akan memiliki peran penting nantinya.. oleh karena itu, sebaiknya mereka tinggal didalam istana.."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

Elluka pun pergi meninggalkan Mariam dan anggota Mekakushi Dan.

"Eh? Elluka-san? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Momo sambil mencoba untuk memegang pundak Elluka.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi, dia berpesan kepadaku agar kalian bekerja disini.." Kata Mariam.

"EEHH!?"

"Ayo! Ikut aku, kalian akan memerlukan pakaian maid dan servant.." Kata Mariam sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan diujung lorong. Akhirnya, Mariam (bersama anggota Mekakushi Dan) pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian maid dan servant.

Baiklah… lebih baik kita skip yang ini… karena tidak akan ada bagian seru disaat mereka memakai pakaian maid/servant. Ya… kecuali, Kano yang digeplak Kido karena membuat Kido memakai baju maid yang terlalu besar atau Hibiya yang dipakaikan baju dress (lagi) mirip di PV 'Otsukimi Recital' atau pun Shintaro yang memakai baju maid gara-gara Ene.

"Baiklah, seharusnya _Allen_ sudah ada disini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu" Kelum Mariam.

"Permisi… Mariam-_san_…. Maaf aku terlambat…" Kata seorang lelaki dari belakang Mariam. Lelaki itu memakai baju servant, memiliki mata yang warnanya sangat mirip dengan Rilliane sampai-sampai wajahnya pun sangat mirip bagaikan kembaran dari Rilliane. Ya, kalian mungkin sudah tahu ini siapa, namun para anggota Mekakushi Dan belum, jadi… mereka akan mengira kalau Allen adalah orang yang sangat mirip dengan Rilliane.

"Tidak apa-apa… Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu 'kan _Chartette Langley_ baru saja kau ajarkan aturan dan ketentuan tentang istana ini 'kan Allen?"

"I-iya… lalu.. apa yang kau inginkan Mariam-san?"

"Aku ingin kau mengajari mereka(Mekakushi Dan) tentang ketentuan dan aturan di istana ini.."

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku harus memberitahu segalanya tentang kerajaan ini pada sembilan orang? Bu-bukankah itu terlalu banyak Ma-Mariam-_san_?" Tanya Allen dengan muka yang sudah memucat.

"Tentu saja tidak… Oh iya, kalian(Mekakushi Dan), ini adalah _Allen Avadonia_, dia akan memberitahu kalian segalanya tentang istana ini" Kata Mariam sambil menunjuk orang bernama Allen yang sedang gemetaran itu.

"A-ayo ikut aku…." Kata Allen sambil berjalan menuju lorong istana. Sepanjang jalan Allen menjelaskan berbagai cara merawat properti istana yang bisa dibilang cukup membosankan.. ok! Chiyo ralat **_SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN!_**

Saat melewati koridor, Kano mendengar suara "Psst! Psst!" Kano pun menengok kebelakang dan melihat Rilliane yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah Kano dan menyuruhnya kesana. Kano pun segera memberitahu yang lainnya agar menemui Rilliane. Mereka pun mengendap-endap bagaikan kecoa yang mencoba kabur dari manusia. Mereka pun sampai ditempat Rilliane.

"Rilliane-san? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? mengapa kau transparan?" Tanya Seto.

"Aku ikut tersedot kedalam lubang itu… -_- sebentar lagi aku yang ada di masa lalu, ratu Rilliane, akan segera memanggil Allen, nanti aku ingin kalian mengambil kunci cadangan yang ada didalam saku Allen saat dia lengah"

"B-bagaimana kami bisa melakukan itu?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Kalian 'kan punya kekuatan yang tak kuketahui.. buktinya… kalian bisa membangunkan Margarita-_chan_"

"Baiklah.. akan kucoba untuk mengambilnya nanti…" Kata Kido.

"Baguslah! Erm… aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau akan mengambilnya… Kido-_san_"

"Dengan ini.." Kido menunjuk matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi merah, Kido pun menghilang dari hadapan Rilliane.

"E-eh? Kido-_san_? Kau me-menghilang! Se-sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?"

"Kami adalah Mekacuki Da- AWW!"

"Kano…. Sebaiknya kau perbaiki otakmu yang bermasalah itu sebelum berbicara, maaf atas gangguan barusan, kami adalah _Mekakushi Dan_" Kata Kido.

Bagi para readers yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi barusan… tadi Kano menyebutkan nama geng-nya yang diplesetin, lalu Kido mendengkul perutnya Kano. Dan kini Kano sedang memegang perutnya yang sakit sambil guling-gulingan dengan **nista**-nya dilantai.

"Kalian memiliki kekuatan mata?!" Tanya Rilliane dengan matanya yang bling-bling-an bagaikan permata yang baru saja disemir.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu…" Jawab Kido.

"A-Allen hampir menengok kebelakang! C-cepat kesana!"

Dengan paniknya… mereka pun ngibrit ketempat Allen berdiri. Tiba-tiba, Shintaro, orang yang berada dibarisan paling depan terpeleset dan jatuh, membuat yang lainnya ikut jatuh menimpanya. (Chiyo: "Sabar ya, Shintaro")

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan dibawah?" Tanya Allen.

"Er…. Erm….. Ka-kami.." (Shintaro)

"-Len! Allen! Kau ada dimana? Allen!" suara yang mirip dengan Rillaine terdengar dari ujung koridor.

"Ah… Rilliane-_sama_… maaf.. tadi aku sedang mengajari mereka tentang istana ini.."

"Kau ini! Aku sudah menunggumu ditaman dari tadi! Kau bilang kalau kau akan membawakan _brioche_ 'kan? Batalkan saja _brioche_ itu! Aku ingin teh! Teh saja cukup! Ah tidak usah! Aku ingin pelayan pribadiku!" Kata Rilliane (ratu Rilliane)

"Kido~, ini kesempatan! Kau bisa menggunakan eye ability-mu untuk mengambil kunci itu!" usul Kano.

"Tumben otakmu tidak bermasalah Kano…" Kido pun menggunakan Eye ability-nya. Ia mengendap-endap mendekati Allen yang sedang berdebat dengan Rilliane sang ratu, dan mengambil kunci yang ada disaku celananya. Kido pun segera kembali ketempatnya.

"A-ah… maaf, aku harus menemani Rilliane-sama ditaman, untuk sisanya kalian bisa bertanya _Ney Futapie_, putri Mariam-_san_" Allen pun meninggalkan Mekakushi Dan untuk menemani ratu Rilliane ditaman.

"Yah…. Ditinggal deh…" Kata Kano.

"Yasudah…. Tadi Avadonia-_san_ bilang kalau kita harus bertanya kepada _Ney Futapie_ 'kan? Ayo kita cari dia.." Kata Kido.

"Apa kalian melihat Allen Avadonia?" Tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pink diikat dua dan memakai baju maid.

"Baru saja dia diseret(?) oleh ratu ketaman…." Jawab Konoha.

"Begitu ya… sepertinya kalian adalah maid dan servant yang baru ya? Aku belum pernah bertemu kalian… Oh iya, namaku _Chartette Langley_, senang berkenalan!" Kata gadis bernama Chartette tersebut. "Oh iya.. pasti kebetulan kalian sedang diajari Allen-kun tata cara hidup di istana ini, lalu Rilliane-sama menyeret(?)nya pergi 'kan? Aku bisa menggantikan Allen!" lanjut Chartette.

"Tapi, tadi dia berkata kepada kami untuk menemui putri dari Mariam Futapie, Ney…" Kata Seto.

"Ehh? Jadi Allen-_kun_ lebih percaya pada putri pungutan yang tak dianggap (yang tak jelas darimana asalnya) dan hobinya menggosip itu daripada aku?! sahabatnya dan mantan pandai besi terbaik di Lucifenia. Awas ya Allen Avadonia! Yasudah kalian ikut aku saja! Setelah aku memberi penjelasan pada kalian, aku akan menghukum anak itu! Hmph! Mau saja dia percaya pada gadis yang masih berumur 16 tahun dan tak diketahui asalnya daripada aku yang hampir 30 tahun dan asli dari Lucifenia" Ketus Chartette.

"EH!? K-kau sudah hampir 30? Padahal kukira kau masih 14 tahun" Kata Momo.

"Ya… aku ini _Chimera_… aku memang memiliki tubuh yang awet muda ohoho!" Kata Chartette sambil menirukan tawa sang ratu, Rilliane.

"Baiklah, daripada lama-lama disini, ayo ikut aku! Kita akan berkeliling istana ini!" Chartette pun berjalan dan diikuti oleh Mekakushi Dan. Mereka berkeliling istana, mereka melewati dapur yang selalu sibuk, galeri dari para pelukis terkenal di Lucifenia, ruang dansa yang kosong melompong, kamar-kamar maid dan servant dan taman yang dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Akhirnya, mereka sampai didepan ruangan yang terkunci rapat dan berlambang iblis yang sedang memegang kaca.

"Chartette_-san_, ruang apa ini?" Tanya Ene.

"Ehh? J-jangan pergi kesana!" Chartette langsung berlari kearah Ene dan menjauhkannya dari pintu itu.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ene lagi.

"Ruang itu berisi _four mirror of Lucifenia_… jangan dekati pintu itu.. kau bisa diserang Lucifer…"

Ene tertegun, ia mengira kalau lambang di pintu itu hanyalah ornamen dan hampir saja membuat dirinya sendiri diserang iblis.

"O-oh iya, area ini adalah bagian terakhir dan terdalam dari istana, setelah ini, kalian harus kembali kekamar kalian, mulai besok kalian akan bekerja.."

Chartette pun segera meninggalkan Mekakushi Dan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya atau lebih tepatnya, menghukum Allen.

Para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi telah diberikan oleh Chartette. Didepan kamar, mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut kuning diikat sebelah yang sedang dimarahi Mariam Futapie.

"Ney! Sudah kubilang, jangan buat rumor yang aneh lagi!" Bentak Mariam.

"Ehh? Apa maksudmu dengan rumor ibu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ehh? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Seto.

"Ah? Ternyata kalian, sepertinya sore ini akan menjadi sore yang berisik ya.. ehehe.." Kata Mariam.

"Ibu, siapa mereka?" Tanya gadis yang rambutnya diikat samping.

"Ah… sepertinya kau belum bertemu dengan mereka ya… mereka adalah teman-teman dari Elluka Clockworker.. kalian (Mekakushi Dan) ini adalah 'putri'ku namanya Ney" Kata Mariam sambil meninggikan nada bicaranya pada kata 'putri'

"Salam kenal… namaku Ney futapie… aku adalah orang yang sangat menyukai gossip! Fufufu~"

'Ternyata, Ney Futapie yang diceritakan Chartette tentang hobi menggosip dan putri yang tak dianggap memang benar…' batin para anggota Mekakushi Dan sambil sweatdrop.

"Oh iya, kalian ada apa keluar dari kamar kalian?" Tanya Mariam.

"E-erm… kami… kami.. kami ingin jalan-jalan berkeliling istana sambil….. sambil menghafal ruangan-ruangan yang ada disini.." Jawab Kido.

"Oh…. Tentu saja boleh…. Silahkan…" Kata Mariam.

Dan para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu. "_Danchou_ (ketua), apa kau yakin kita tidak akan ketahuan kalau mengendap-endap dengan berisik dan bergerombol?" Tanya Seto. "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan eye ability-ku.." Kido pun menggunakan eye ability-nya, seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan menjadi tidak terlihat. Mereka pun mengendap-endap menuju ruangan yang berisi _four mirror of Lucifenia_. "Ugh…. Pintunya tetap terkunci.." Kata Shintaro dan Seto yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk membukanya. "Sudah kau coba semua kuncinya?" Tanya Ene. "Ya, dan masalahnya, seluruh kunci yang sudah dicoba tidak bisa….." Jawab Kano.

Tiba-tiba, dibelakang mereka muncul sesosok bayangan gadis. "Tentu saja tidak cocok, kunci yang asli adalah _kalung_ dari ratu Rilliane ufufu~" Katanya.

Dengan perlahan, mereka(Mekakushi Dan) membalikkan badannya….

"GYAAA~~!" teriak para personil Mekakushi Dan.

"Sst… ini aku… Rilliane dari masa depan…"

"Ri-Rilliane-_san_?" Tanya Momo.

"Ya…"

"Ba-bagaimana caranya kita bisa mendapatkan kalung itu?"

"Mudah…. Chartette adalah mantan pandai besi 'kan? tinggal minta saja pada Chartette Langley untuk membuat tiruan kalung itu…."

"Ma-maksudmu KW-nya?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Ya… tapi.. yang paling penting adalah.. kalian harus bisa menemukan gambar kalung itu agar Chartette bisa membuat tiruannya.."

"Rilliane-_san_, apakah kau masih ingat kalau dulu, kau memiliki lukisan dirimu?"

"Ya…. Seingatku ada…. Dikoridor dekat taman…. Disebelah patung burung elang…"

Mereka pun bergegas ke koridor dan menemukan foto itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kita bisa membawanya?" Tanya Marry.

"Bagaimana ya? Seseorang pasti akan menyadarinya 'kan?" Kata Momo.

"OY! SIAPA DISANA?" Kata seorang penjaga istana sambil berlari kearah mereka.

Sontak saja, mereka ngibrit menuju taman dan bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak.

"A-apa sudah aman?" Tanya Kido.

"Se-seharusnya sih iya…. Aku tidak mendengar langkah kaki mereka.." Jawab Ene.

"Memangnya kau bisa mendengar dengan headphone yang terpasang itu Ene?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Tentu saja! _Baka goshujin_!" Jawab Ene, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Erm… apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"GYAAAA!"

"E-eh? Te-tenanglah… ini aku, Allen Avadonia.."

"A-Allen Avadonia? Te-ternyata kau…. Ka-kami… kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar.." Jawab Momo.

"Bu-bukankah sekarang sudah jam 6? Seharusnya kalian sudah ada dikamar…."

"E-eh? Kami memang ingin kesana… lalu tiba-tiba ada penjaga yang mengejar kami… lalu… disinilah kami.."

"Dan kalian mengira aku penjaganya? su-sudahlah sebaiknya ka-kalian kembali ke-kekamar.. .."

Mereka pun kembali kekamar. Den mereka pun kembali melihat Ney yang (masih) dinasihati (diceramahi) ibu tirinya, Mariam.

Setelah bosan mendengarkan renungan sore ala Mariam, mereka bersembilan masuk kedalam kamar dan beristirahat.

Keesokan paginya di depan kamar….

"Baiklah… tugas kalian hari ini adalah membersihkan koridor depan taman ini…. Oh, ya… jika Rilliane-_sama_ datang, bungkukkanlah badan kalian… ini adalah aturan…." Kata Mariam menyerahkan pel, sapu dan kemoceng pada Mekakushi Dan.

Mariam pun meninggalkan mereka dikoridor untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Mumpung kita ada koridor ini…. Bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan cara untuk membawa gambar kalung Rilliane?" Tanya Momo.

"Sudah kufoto…." Jawab Shintaro.

"Me-mengapa _onii-chan_ tidak melakukannya kemarin?"

"Handphone-ku tertinggal.. lagipula… kau juga tidak menggunakan otakmu Momo.."

"_Onii-chan juga_!"

"HEY! DISANA ADA GADIS BERAMBUT HIJAU! CEPAT BUNUH!" Teriak penjaga dari ujung koridor. Nah lho Kido… kau akan dibunuh…

Sontak, mereka kabur dari kejaran para penjaga yang siap menebas mereka dengan pedang. Dan tepatnya, mereka berakhir ditaman lagi. Yang berbeda hanya tempat sembunyi mereka. Kemarin mereka bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, sekarang mereka sembunyi dibalik pepohonan.

"Psst… kalian…" Kata seorang gadis disamping mereka.

"Eh?" Momo menengokkan kepalanya. "Rilliane-_san_?"

"Ya! Ini aku! Mengapa kalian bersembunyi dibalik pohon?"

"Tiba-tiba, para penjaga berteriak 'BUNUH GADIS BERAMBUT HIJAU!'" Jawab Kido sambil menirukan suara penjaga yang tadi mengejarnya.

"Tunggu dulu…. Bunuh gadis berambut hijau… rambut hijau itu _Elphe_(penduduk Elphegort)… Oh tidak! _Green Hunting_!"

"_Green hunting_? Apa itu?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Penghancuran negeri Elphegort…. Dan juga semua orang yang berambut hijau.."

JLEB!

'Sebegitunyakah kebencianmu pada warna hijau?!' batin Kido.

"Oh iya… Kido-_san_ bisa menjadi transparan 'kan? Fiuh…. Baguslah…" Kata Rlliane.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana k-kala-kalau dia bertabrakan de-dengan orang la-lain? so-soalnya ka-kalau dia bertabrak-kan ke-kekuatannya hi-hi-hi-hilang.." Kata Marry.

Baiklah… untuk berjaga-jaga… sebaiknya kita membawa _Josephine_…"

"Josephine?" tanya Hibiya.

"Kuda-ku…. kunci dari kandang kudanya ada di gerombolan kunci Allen, kau sudah mendapatkannya 'kan?" Tanya Rilliane.

"Ini…" Kata Konoha yang sedang menggrogoti kunci yang dikiranya coklat itu.

Rilliane pun merebut kunci tersebut dan mensucikannya di air mancur tengah taman, setelah disucikan, kunci itu diberikan pada Kido yang dianggap paling bisa dipercaya dari yang lain.

"Ikut aku, aku akan menunjukkan jalan menuju kandang Josephine.."

Rilliane pun berjalan kearah ruang _4 mirror Lucifenia_, lalu berbelok kesebuah pintu kecil.

"Kido-_san_… Kuncinya.."

Kido pun memberikan kunci itu pada Rilliane. Rilliane membuka pintu kecil tersebut dan menunjukkan beberapa jejeran kandang kuda yang sudah diisi.

"Kalian lihat kuda yang paling putih itu 'kan? Itu adalah Josephine, bawa dia ke hutan belakang istana, ikatkan tali pelananya kepohon dan tinggalkanlah dia disana"

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Rilliane yang satunya tidak menyadari itu?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Tentu saja dia akan menyadarinya… Satu jam lagi Allen akan mengeluarkan Josephine… jadi cepatlah… takdir Kido-_san_ ada ditangan kalian.." Kata Rilliane sambil menyerahkan kunci pada Kido.

Demi nyawanya Kido langsung membuka kandang Josephine dan menggunakan eye ability-nya, Seto… dia berbicara pada Josephine dengan tidak elitnya, namun berhasil membuat Josephine keluar kandang. Kano? Dia berubah jadi Rilliane dan menirukan tawa Rilliane dengan **nista**-nya. Marry membekukan kuda lain agar tidak ribut. Shintaro dan Ene membuka pintu keluar. Sementara Konoha dan Hibiya? Mereka mencoba untuk menarik Josephine, atau tepatnya Konoha yang melakukan itu, sementara Hibiya menyemangati Konoha dengan menunjukkan foto _negima_.

Akhirnya, mereka sampai di hutan belakang istana. Konoha mengikatkan tali pelana Josephine kepohon agar tidak kabur. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali masuk ke istana dengan melewati kandang kuda.

"Hebat! Kalian melakukannya dalam waktu 45 menit!" Puji Rilliane.

"Sekarang… aku punya rencana agar tidak ada yang curiga… Kido-_san_, gunakanlah eye ability-mu, buatlah yang lain tidak terlihat, saat Allen berjalan kearah pintu itu, jatuhkanlah kunci ini… dia akan mengambil kunci itu dan mengira kalau dia menjatuhkannya"

"Baiklah…." Jawab Kido.

Kido pun menggunakan eye ability-nya, Mekakushi Dan pun menjadi tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba Allen datang.

Kunci itupun jatuh (Chiyo ngga tau suara kunci jatuh)

Allen yang menyadari kalau ada sesuatu yang jatuh dibelakangnya pun berbalik dan melihat kunci itu.

"Pantas saja aku merasa ada yang jatuh…." Allen pun mengambil kunci itu dan memasuki kandang Josephine.

Sementara itu, Mekakushi Dan segera ngibrit menuju koridor taman melanjutkan bersih-bersih mereka, tiba-tiba….

BRUUK! GYAA! HUWA! RUSA(?)!

Tiba-tiba mereka menabrak Chartette. Chartette tidak menghindar gara-gara eye ability-nya Kido.

"A-auw…. Menyakitkan….. Eh? Kalian yang kemarin.. Lho, kau 'kan gadis berambut hijau… kau berhasil kabur dari kejaran penjaga ya?" Tanya Chartette.

"Ya-ya… bisa dibilang begitu.." Jawab Kido.

"Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menemukan kalian dikoridor…. Ternyata kabur dari kejaran…." Lanjut Chartette.

"_Ano_… Chartette-_san_… maukah kau membantu kami membereskan koridor ini?" Tanya Marry.

"Tentu saja"

Sementara disisi lain.

"APA!? Josephine hilang?!" Tanya Rilliane(ratu).

"I-iya… se-sepertinya ada yang mencurinya…" Jawab Allen.

"Allen! Cepat panggil perdana menteri!"

"Baik, Rilliane-sama"

Allen pun meninggalkan ruang singgasana untuk memanggil sang perdana menteri, meninggalkan Rillaine yang duduk di singgasana-nya. Tak lama kemudian, perdana menteri pun datang.

"Ada apa memanggilku yang mulia ratu?"

"Para tentara masih mencari-cari orang berambut hijau disekitar kerajaan 'kan?" Tanya Rilliane.

"Ya, mereka akan berangkat ke Elphegort besok, ada perlu apa dengan mereka yang mulia? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan mengenai para tentara?" Tanya sang perdana menteri.

"Ya… dan hal itu sangat penting… batalkan keberangkatan mereka ke Elphegort"

"Memangnya ada masalah apa, yang mulia?"

"Josephine…. Temukan Josephine dan batalkan penyerangan ke Elphegort!"

"Baik yang mulia.."

Sang perdana menteri pun meninggalkan Rilliane. Allen pun masuk.

"Bagaimana, Rillian-_sama_?" Tanya Allen.

"Aku membatalkan penyerangan ke Elphegort..."

"Begitu ya…. Rilliane-_sama_, kita kedatangan tamu dari kerajaan Marlon.. pangeran _Kyle Marlon_" Kata Allen.

"Ooh… mantan tunanganku…."

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak peduli pada pertunangan kita yang ku batalkan ya, Rilliane-san?" Tanya lelaki berambut ocean blue sambil berjalan mendekati singgasana.

"Kyle Marlon… aku sudah tidak peduli lagi… aku sedang menunggu perkembangan Josephine.."

"Josephine? Siapa itu? Adikmu? Kakakmu? Sepupumu?"

"Dia kuda kesayanganku…" Jawab Rilliane.

JLEB!

Seketika, pangerang Kyle nge-jleb akibat dibandingkan dengan seekor kuda. Dan yang dipilih adalah kuda daripada dia. 'Sepertinya…. Derajatku benar-benar dijatuhkan sebagai seorang pangeran…' batin Kyle. Sementara Allen? Dia sweatdrop mendengar percakapan ratunya dan pangeran Kyle.

"A-aku harus kembali ke Marlon… aku ada urusan penting.." Kata Kyle sambil berbalik arah plus nge-jleb.

"Baiklah… lain kali datang lagi ya!" Kata Rilliane sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kyle pun meninggalkan Rilliane dan Allen dengan keadaan nge-jleb. keadaan kembali hening

Tiba-tiba seorang penjaga masuk dan berkata "Josephine…. Sudah ditemukan…"

"Baguslah…. Dimana Josephine ditemukan?" tanya Rilliane.

"Dihutan belakang istana.."

"Yasudah… kau boleh kembali"

"Ya, yang mulia" Kata penjaga itu sebelum membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Nah…. Allen.. maukah kau menemaniku, seperti biasa?"

"Tentu saja, Rilliane-_sama_, aku akan membawa Josephine kedepan istana.."

Setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi disisi Allen dan sang ratu, kita kembali kesisi Mekakushi Dan yang telah selesai membersihkan koridor.

"Ternyata kalian cepat juga membersihkan koridor ini" puji Chartette.

"Te-terima kasih…" Jawab Kido.

"Oh ya… Chartette-_san_… kami dengar kalau kau adalah mantan pandai besi.. kami ingin kau membuat sebuah tiruan.." Kata Seto.

"Tiruan apa? Kalau tiruan aku bisa saja membuatnya… tergantung benda yang akan ku tiru"

"Kami ingin kau membuat tiruan dari kalung Rilliane-_sama_" Jawab Seto.

"Aku bisa membuatnya… lagipula aku sering melihat kalung itu.." Kata Chartette.

"Kau yakin? Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?" Tanya Kido.

"Sekitar 2 sampai 3 hari… paling lama 3 hari…lagipula sekarang jam…. Eh? Sudah jam 5 sore!? Kita harus segera kembali!"

Chartette pun segera menggotong dan menarik anggota Mekakushi Dan menuju kamar mereka.

Dikamar….

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kita sudah meminta Chartette-_san_ untuk membuat tiruannya 'kan?" Tanya Kano.

"Kita akan diskusikan ini dengan Elluka Clockworker… dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti.." Jawab Kido.

"Lalu… dimana Elluka Clockworker tinggal?"

"Kita tanyakan saja pada Mariam Futapie.."

* * *

Chiyo: "Ya! Sekian dari part dua di demon Lucifer ini… part selanjutnya adalah part terakhir! Chiyo mohon maaf bila alur ceritanya terlalu cepat atau ngga seru…"

Tolong Review ya!

Oh iya… rating ff ini bisa berubah jadi T sewaktu-waktu… mungkin berubah… mungkin tetap K+


	4. Hurry! Seal Lucifer and rebuild?

Chiyo: "Akhirnya… sampai juga dibagain terakhir dari si ratu 14 tahun yang jahat itu… *plak*"

Chiyo: "Daripada buang-buang waktu.. lebih baik kita mulai saja!"

DISCLAIMER: _Vocaloid_ hanyalah keluaran _Crypton_ dan_ Yamaha_, Mekakushi Dan hanyalah OC-OC dari _Shizen no Teki-p_ yang Chiyo pinjam dan _Seven deadly sins_ beserta _Story of Evil_ adalah cerita hasil khayalan _MoTHY _yang akan diedit oleh Chiyo.

WARNING!

Ke gaje-an melebihi batas, kemungkinan humor hilang 85% dan bila muntah-muntah berlanjut hubungi UKS segera.

* * *

~In The End?~

Sehari setelah tugas pertama mereka dan Green Hunting yang di cancel oleh sang ratu karena kudanya itu...

Seperti biasa, Ney mendapat renungan(ceramah) pagi ala Mariam, 'ibu'nya. Sementara Mekakushi Dan? Mereka dikamar, sedang mendiskusikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini.

"Jadi…. Rencana kita sekarang apa? Chartette-_san_ membutuhkan 2 hari lagi hingga tiruan kalung ratu Rilliane selesai…" Kata Seto.

"Kita akan menemui Elluka Clockworker… dia bilang kalau tugasnya adalah menyegel _demon Lucifer_ 'kan? Dia pasti tahu cara agar _Lucifer_ bisa disegel.." Jawab Kido.

"Lalu… Elluka-_san_ tinggal dimana?" Tanya Momo.

"Tanya saja pada Mariam Futapie… seharusnya dia tahu.." Jawab Kido.

"Aku akan bertanya pada Mariam-_san_.." Kata Hibiya.

Hibiya pun berjalan keluar kamar, namun masuk lagi.

"Kenapa kau masuk lagi **shota**?" Tanya Momo.

"A-aku ngeri melihat muka Mariam-_san_ saat dia memarahi Ney-_san_…." Jawab Hibiya ditambah muka horor ala shota yang Chiyo sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan saking gaje-nya #geplaked

"M-mungkin… se-sebaiknya.. Ki-kita menunggu.." Lanjut Hibiya.

"Jangan…. Kau ingat 'kan kemarin Mariam-san menceramahi putrinya dari jam 4 sampai jam 7 malam?" Kata Momo.

"Baiklah… kesimpulanku adalah…. Kita harus keluar diam-diam dan pergi kota, lalu bertanya pada orang-orang mengenai wanita berambut pink…" Kata Kido.

"Ok!"

Mereka pun mengendap-endap dari kamar, melewati Mariam yang sedang ada dipuncak kemarahannya. Tentu saja mereka mengandalkan Kido yang menggunakan eye ability-nya dikarenakan tepat didepan pintu mereka adalah Mariam. Setelah rencana kabur dari renungan pagi ala Mariam, mereka berlari menuju gerbang dan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JDUAAK! BUUMM(?)! JDEERRR(?)!

Mereka menabrak seseorang (lagi), dan yang kini yang mereka tabrak bukan Chartette. Namun, pria berambut kecoklatan yang memakai armor. Nah lho… kalo dia marah gimana hayo?

"Ma-ma-maaf k-ka-kami se-sedang terburu-buru.." Kata Shintaro sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena menabrak armor yang terbuat dari besi.

"A-ah iya… tidak apa-apa… aku belum pernah melihat kalian… siapa kalian?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kami adalah pelayan-pelayan yang baru mulai bekerja kemarin pagi… Namaku Shintaro, gadis berambut oranye ini bernama Momo dia adikku, gadis berambut putih dibelakangku Marry, lelaki yang memakai jepit kuning disamping Marry adalah Seto, lalu gadis berambut biru dengan senyuman mengerikannya itu namanya Ene, lalu lelaki yang sering dikira kakek dibelakang Seto adalah Konoha, bocah yang sering dikira anak perempuan didepan Konoha adalah Hibiya, lalu lelaki bermata kucing dan gadis berambut hijau di paling belakang sana adalah Kano dan Kido" Jelas Shintaro.

"Dan kami adalah Mekakushi- JDUAAK!"

"Kami adalah pengembara nyasar yang bertemu dengan wanita berambut pink bernama Elluka Clockworker yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Lucifenia.." Kata Kido dengan tatapan 'Jika-kau-melakukan-hal-itu-lagi-kau-tidak-akan-melihat-hari-esok' pada Kano.

Seperti biasa, Kano mencari masalah lagi dengan (hampir) memberitahu siapa mereka. Untungnya Kido mencegah (baca: menghajar) Kano sebelum dia mengatakannya. Dan kini, Kano sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol bekas jitakan Kido yang lembutnya mirip batu yang dijatuhkan 30 meter dari tanah.

"Jadi kalian juga mengenal Elluka ya?" Tanya pria itu.

"I-iya kami mengenalnya.. a-anda siapa ya?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Aku adalah _Leonhart Avadonia_, aku adalah salah satu ksatria di Lucifenia, aku juga teman dari Elluka" Jawab Leonhart.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bisakah kau memberitahu kami dimana Elluka-_san_ tinggal?" Tanya Kido.

"Terakhir kali Elluka tinggal disebuah kota… kalau tidak salah namanya adalah kota _Rollam_, Rollam jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari istana, hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai disana" Jawab Leonhart

"_Arigatou_, Leonhart-_san_!"

"_Douitashimasu_!"

Mekakushi Dan pun bergegas menuju gerbang dan bergerak menuju kota Rollam.

Setelah _**1 jam**_ perjalanan melewati sungai selebar 13 meter yang arusnya kencang hingga membuat Shintaro terjatuh dan hampir terseret, untungnya Momo dan yang lainnya (dengan terpaksa) menolong.

Setelah peristiwa 'Shintaro yang hampir ke **surga**' itu, mereka akhirnya sampai di kota Rollam. Mereka berjalan berkeliling kota untuk mencari Elluka dari pasar, taman bermain, sampai jamban(?). Hingga akhirnya, mereka sampai didepan sebuah toko yang entah mengapa menjual bulu burung. Dan mereka melihat Elluka yang baru saja keluar dari toko itu.

"Elluka-_s-san_!" Panggil Marry.

"Ehh? Ah, kalian… kebetulan sekali...ada hal yang harus kuberitahu pada kalian…" Kata Elluka.

"Kami juga.. ada yang harus dikatakan" Kata Hibiya.

"Sebelum itu sebaiknya, kalian ikut denganku.." Kata Elluka sambil membalikkan badannya menuju sebuah gang kecil.

Gang itu berujung sebuah pantai yang sepi, Elluka pun berbelok menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang bentuknya tidak terlalu terawat.

"Kita bisa membicarakan hal-hal penting didalam sana.." Elluka pun menunjuk rumah kecil nan tak terawat itu. Mereka akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Elluka-_san_? Bukankah mereka adalah orang-orang yang beberapa hari lalu kau kenalkan padaku dan Michaela?" Tanya seorang gadis yang kalau tidak salah namanya Gumillia.

"Iya, aku akan menjelaskan mimpi ungu-ku pada kau (Gumillia) dan kalian (Mekakushi Dan)" Jawab Elluka.

"Aku bermimpi kalau sesuatu yang amat penting akan berubah.. dan yang merubah adalah kalian semua (Gumillia dan Mekakushi Dan), aku melihat Lucifer didalam sebuah cermin kecil yang terikat rantai, Rilliane-sama ada 2, salah satunya transparan dan satunya lagi tidak, Allen memakai baju kerajaan, kalian yang sedang memegang cermin itu dan Gumillia" Jelas Elluka. Gumillia mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti. Sementara Mekakushi Dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Errm… apa maksud dari mimpi itu, Elluka_-san_?" Tanya Ene.

"Dulu aku pernah mengalami mimpi serumit ini 2 kali…. hal ini berhubungan dengan _demon_ yang akan disegel.."

"La-lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Momo.

"Kita membutuhkan _Four Mirror of Lucifenia_ untuk menyegel _Lucifer_…"

"Tapi…. Untuk membukanya… kita membutuhkan kalung Rilliane_-sama_ agar ruangan _four mirror of Lucifenia_ bisa dimasuki.." Kata Momo.

"Ehh? Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui hal itu?" Elluka tertegun.

"K-kami diberitahu… oleh… o-oleh… Er-" (Momo)

"Kami diberitahu oleh Allen Avadonia.. pelayan pribadi Rilliane-_sama_" (Kido)

"Owh… kalian diberitahu oleh Allen… lalu sepertinya kalian sudah punya rencana.." Kata Elluka.

"Ya… bisa dibilang begitu.. kami meminta Chartette-_san_ untuk membuat tiruannya.." (Momo)

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… kami akan menukarnya dengan yang asli… membuka pintunya.. mengambil cermin _four mirror of Lucifenia_ dan menyegel_ Lucifer_.."

"Bagaimana kalian menyegel _Lucifer_?"

"Oleh karena itu… kami pergi menemuimu.." (Kido)

"Baiklah… adahal yang harus kulakukan untuk beberapa hari ini… jadi.. Gumillia, kau tahu 'kan mantra untuk menyegel?" Tanya Elluka.

Gumillia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian akan kembali ke istana bersama Gumillia, dia bisa membantu kalian menyegel _Lucifer_… kalian juga bisa membantu Chartette agar pembuatannya lebih cepat.. dia tinggal disebelah toko tadi.." Jelas Elluka.

Dengan begini, Mekakushi Dan bersama Gumillia pun bergerak menuju rumah Chartette Langley. Saat mereka memasuki rumah Chartette, mereka disambut oleh hawa panas. Mekakushi Dan langsung ngeri, sementara Gumillia? Wajahnya jauh lebih datar dari slenderman.

"Gumillia-_san_, kalian (Mekakushi Dan), tinggal 1 tahap lagi dan imitasi kalung Rilliane-_sama_ jadi! Tinggal pengeringannya saja.." Kata Chartette yang sedang mencoba untuk mengeringkan karyanya.

"Biar kami bantu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Konoha.

"Carilah cara agar kalung palsu ini cepat kering, besinya masih panas" Jawab Chartette.

Percobaan para anggota Mekakushi Dan pun dimulai

Kido: Air

Kido pun menceburkan kalung itu ke air, namun naas, malah Kido yang kecebur, kalung itu terjatuh ditanah.

Kano: Kipas

Erm.. semua tahu 'kan kalau dikipasin tidak akan kering walaupun seminggu? Yasudah… kita skip

Seto dan Marry: Rambut(?)

Entah Seto dan Marry kebentur apa kepalanya… mereka menggunakan rambut Marry untuk mendinginkannya, alhasil rambut Marry terbakar.

Momo dan Shintaro: Jeritan(?)

Entah bagaimana Shintaro ikut-ikutan baka-nya Momo. Mereka berdua sibuk meneriaki besi itu yang membuat yang lainnya ber-sweatdrop-ria.

Ene: Siraman

Ide Ene bisa dibilang agak mirip dengan ide dari Kido, sama-sama menggunakan air. Bedanya, Kido menceburkannya (menceburkan diri), kalau Ene, dia menyiramnya namun yang kena bukanlah kalungnya, malahan anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain beserta Chartette dan Gumillia.

Konoha dan Hibiya: XXX

Mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa dikarenakan cara yang ada diotak mereka sudah digunakan yang lain…. Yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Pundung dipojokkan sambil memplototi kalung itu.

MEKAKUSHI DAN: FAILED!

"Gumillia-_san_, kalau tidak salah Elluka-_san_ pernah mengajarimu mantra untuk mendinginkan benda 'kan?" Bisik Chartette.

"Iya… dia pernah… akan kucoba…" Gumillia pun menyebutkan mantra. Dan seketika, kalung yang tadinya panas berubah menjadi dingin.

_"Minna_, kalungnya sudah dingin, tinggal ditambahkan pita agar mirip seperti milik Rilliane-_sama_.." Chartette pun memasangkan pita yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa pada kalung buatannya. "Jadi! Mirip 'kan!"

"Iya… cukup mirip…" Kata Gumillia.

"Yasudah.. Kita harus segera membawanya ke istana… _arigatou gozaimasu,_ Chartette-_san_!" Kata Ene sambil membawa kalung buatan Chartette.

"_Douitashimasu_!"

Mereka (bersama Gumillia)pun kembali ke istana, tentu saja mereka melewat sungai selebar 13 meter itu dan lagi-lagi Shintaro terpeleset dan membuat yang lainnya kerepotan menolongnya. Untungnya Konoha berada dibelakangnya, jadi dengan mudahnya Konoha mengangkat Shintaro. Gumillia? Dia berada paling depan dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada dibelakangnya, atau mungkin tidak mau tahu apa yang terjadi dibelakang.

Akhirnya, mereka berhasil sampai diistana setelah melewati sungai yang sangat (sangat sangat) lebar tadi dengan selamat sentosa(?) dan kalung yang sama sekali belum tergores sedikitpun. Mereka segera berlari menuju kamar ratu Rilliane. Gumillia? Dia malah keliling istana.

"Kano, gunakanlah eye ebility-mu untuk berubah menjadi Allen agar tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ada yang masuk kekamar sang ratu selain Allen" Perintah Kido.

"Apakah Rilliane-_sama_ ada didalam?" Tanya Kano.

Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka muncul bayangan transparan.

"Tentu saja, sekarang Allen sedang membuat _brioche_ untuknya, dan Rilliane sedang tertidur.."

Mekakushi Dan pun membalikkan badan dan untungnya mereka tidak teriak dan membuat ratu Rilliane terbangun. Tentu saja dibelakang mereka adalah Rilliane yang mereka kenal.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui itu Rilliane-_san_?" Tanya Kano.

"Baru saja aku melihat Allen berjalan menuju dapur dan Rilliane si ratu dengan pakaian tidurnya…" Kata Rilliane.

"Lalu… bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengambil kalungnya?" Tanya Kido.

"Mudah… aku memiliki kebiasaan untuk meletakan kalungku dimeja rias sebelum tidur siang maupun malam.."

"Baiklah akan kucoba!" Kano pun menggunakan eye abilitynya.

Kano mengendap endap kedalam kamar Rilliane, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sedikit pun, namun, dewi fortuna sepertinya tidak memihaknya. Kano terpeleset dan jatuh nyungsep dengan tidak elitnya dilantai.

BRUUK!

BUUM!

JDUAK!

BRAKK!

Untungnya, Rilliane sang ratu sepertinya tidak terganggu karena _sound effect_ yang menggelegar barusan. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki, Kano segera menukar kalung yang asli dengan buatan KW ala Chartette dan ngibrit sekuat tenaga keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"A-aku berhasil mendapatkannya!"

"Bagus! Sekarang, ayo keruangan cermin itu!" Rilliane pun memimpin jalan menuju ruangan four mirror of Lucifenia dan meletakan kalung yang telah diambil Kano di hiasan berbentuk tangan Lucifer dipermukaan pintu.

Sesaat setelah diletakan, tiba-tiba pintu mulai bergeser, semua mulai panik. Ruangan yang terang menunjukkan 2 cermin yang berukuran besar, sementara 2 cermin lagi berukuran kecil, ya seperti cermin yang biasa ada gagangnya.

"Ja-jadi kita harus mengangkut semua cermin ini?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Tentu saja tidak, ambilah 1 pasang yang kecil, kita hanya membutuhkan 2 untuk menyegelnya"

"Mengapa hanya 2?" Tanya Hibiya.

"Karena, saat memblokir pergerakan Lucifer, 2 cermin harus dipasang berhadapan"

Mereka pun mengambil 2 cermin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Rilliane segera mengambil kalung yang asli, dan pintu pun tertutup kembali.

"Sudah 'kan?" Tanya Rilliane.

"Kau benar… ternyata tidak terlalu sulit.." Jawab Kido.

"Aku harus pergi… Gumillia sudah dekat… ingatlah... kalian harus cepat, _Lucifer _sudah jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya" Suara dan tubuh Rilliane pun memudar seiring datangnya Gumillia.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan cerminnya? Cepat sekali… kukira akan memakan waktu sampai besok.." Kata Gumillia.

"Kami pun awalnya juga berpikiran begitu, tapi... sudah lupakanlah! Kita harus cepat sebelum _Lucifer _menjadi lebih kuat lagi! _Lucifer _kini jauh lebih kuat!" Kata Momo.

Mereka pun segera berlari kekamar ratu Rilliane dan melihat Allen didepan pintu.

"A-ada apa? Ke-kenapa buru-buru?" Tanya Allen sambil berusaha untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan Mekakushi Dan dan Gumillia.

"Ma-maaf Allen-_san_, tapi kami sedang terburu-buru!" (Gumillia)

"T-tunggu dulu, ada perlu apa dengan Rilliane-_sama_?"

Mereka segera memasuki kamar Rilliane tanpa memperdulikan Allen sedikitpun dan mengunci Allen diluar.

"Si-siapa kalian? Me-mengapa kalian tiba-tiba masuk?" Tanya Rilliane gugup.

"Kami akan menyegel 'nya'" Jawab Gumillia.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ayo!" Kata Momo sambil memberikan 1 cermin pada Ene.

Momo dan Ene segera memposisikan cermin yang mereka pegang agar berhadapan. Kido dan Marry menahan Rilliane agar tidak bergerak, Hibiya, Konoha, Kano, Seto dan Shintaro menahan pintu kamar Rilliane yang besarnya bukan main agar tidak terbuka oleh penjaga yang mencoba untuk mendobrak dari luar.

"Gumillia-_san_! cepat segel_ Lucifer_! Kami tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Dorongan dari luar terlalu kuat" pekik Seto.

"Baiklah…" Gumillia pun mengatakan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba cermin yang dipegang Momo dan Ene bercahaya, sebuah bayangan hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Rilliane dan menunjukkan sosok Lucifer yang asli; sosok hitam besar dan mengerikan, matanya merah bagaikan darah segar. Pintu kamar terbuka, seluruh penjaga kini kabur melihat sosok _Lucifer_.

"Kalian semua bodoh! Mana mungkin sekelompok anak dan seorang penyihir amatir bisa menyegelku bwahaha!" Ejek Lucifer.

'Ba-bagaimana ini…' batin Gumillia.

Tiba-tiba ada rantai yang datang dari atas dan menancap ditanah tempat Rilliane berdiri, untungnya Kido bisa menarik Marry dan Rilliane sebelum rantai tersebut mengenainya. Namun, rantai itu mengejar mereka dan menancap disembarang tempat. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Semua mencoba untuk menghindar dari rantai yang bagaikan berjatuhan dari langit.

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahaya berasal dari luar kamar. Menghentikan pergerakan rantai yang ternyata berasal dari Lucifer. Sebuah sihir yang membuat Lucifer terdiam dan melemah. Seorang wanita berjalan masuk kedalam.

"Ternyata _Lucifer_ lebih kuat dari yang kuperkirakan… aku akan menyegelnya! Kalian, siapkan cerminnya!" Kata Elluka. Denga segera, Momo dan Ene memposisikan cermin menjadi berhadapan, _Lucifer_ mulai terserap ke kedua kaca tersebut dan setelah terserap, rantai-rantai tadi seperti mengunci Lucifer yang berada didalam kedua kaca tersebut.

"Su-sudah berhasil disegel…" Kata Gumillia.

"Gumillia-_san_, Elluka-_san_… ini cerminnya.." Kata Momo sambil menyerahkan kedua cermin pada Elluka dan Gumillia.

Elluka dan Gumillia pun meninggalkan TKP. "Aku akan melanjutkan perjalananku, aku harap aku akan bertemu kalian lagi…" Kata Elluka sebelum meninggalkan Mekakushi Dan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"A-aduh menyakitkan.." Kata Rilliane sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Tiba-tiba ada tangan transparan yang menawarkan bantuan, dan tangan itu adalah Rilliane dari masa depan. "Sini kubantu!"

"A-ah _arigato_- E-eh? Kau adalah… di-diriku!?" (ratu Rilliane)

"I-iya… aku adalah dirimu… dirimu jika kau membiarkan _Lucifer_ menguasaimu…"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, kau tentu ingat Alexiel 'kan?"

"I-iya… dan namanya adalah…"

"Allen….Panggillah dia.. masih ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki segalanya.."

"Baik.."

Rilliane(masa depan) pun berjalan keluar dan berkata "Mekakushi Dan… ayo pulang!"

Mekakushi Dan mengikuti Rilliane sampai taman.

"Aku akan membawa kalian kembali ke masa depan… saat sampai.. bantulah yang lain… aku benar-benar bahagia bisa melihat diriku dimasa lalu kembali!"

Rilliane pun menggunakan sihir terakhirnya untuk membawa Mekakushi Dan kembali kemasa depan.

Semantara itu… di kamar Rilliane.

"Rilliane-_sama_! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" Tanya Allen sambil memasuki kamar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Allen… bukan, Alexiel… apakah aku akan dimaafkan meskipun telah berbuat sejahat ini padamu?…" Tanya Rilliane.

Allen pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya… aku yakin semua akan memaafkanmu.. jika kau benar-benar ingin berubah.."

Rilliane pun memeluk Alexiel.

"Ayo… kita bangun Lucifenia ini menjadi negeri yang lebih baik lagi!" Kata Rilliane.

Mari kembali ke sisi Mekakushi Dan yang sudah sampai dimasa kini…

"Akhirnya kalian kembali!" Kata Margarita dan Kayo.

"Sekarang adalah giliranku!"

"EEHH!? BARU SAJA SAMPAI!"

* * *

-OMAKE-

Jaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah kerajaan kuning bernama Lucifenia yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang jahat. Namun segalanya berubah ketika segerombolan pengembara yang ngakunya nyasar dan membuat sang ratu berubah drastis. Kini Lucifenia dipimpin oleh sepasang kembar dan kini Lucifenia berubah menjadi negeri yang makmur, rakyat menyayangi ratu dan raja mereka, Rilliane dan Alexiel Lucifen D'autriche, penerus takhta Lucifenia.

"Mariam-_chan_! Buatkan aku _Brioche_!" pinta sang ratu dengan manjanya.

"Ri-Rilliane-_sama_… bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bergerak jika kau memeluk kakiku begini?"

"Yasudah… Rilliane, aku akan mengajarimu cara membuat _brioche_…" Kata Alexiel.

"Yee! Mariam-_chan_! Ney-_chan_! Ayo masak _brioche_!" Seru sang ratu.

"Apakah Alexiel-_sama_ yakin? ini 'kan bukan tugas ataupun hak seorang raja" Kata Mariam.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa"

Kerajaan tetangganya, _Elphegort_, juga menjalin hubungan yang cukup baik dengan Lucifenia. Kini, banyak pertukaran barang dagangan antara Elphegort dan Lucifenia. Kerajaan _Marlon_ kini dipimpin oleh Kyle Marlon. Pemimpin sebelumnya _Prim Marlon_ hilang tanpa jejak. Kerajaan Marlon juga menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Lucifenia, kecuali raja Kyle Marlon yang masih trauma dengan dirinya yang dibandingkan dengan seekor kuda. Dan sepertinya, kehidupan tenteram ini akan terus berlanjut sampai pergantian takhta selanjutnya.

* * *

Chiyo: "Uwaah! Selesai juga nih sins pride nya!"

Cast:

Kyle Marlon: KAITO

Leonhart Avadonia: Leon

Mariam Futapie: Miriam

Ney Futapie/Marlon: Akita Neru

Alexiel Lucifen D'autriche/ Allen Avadonia: Kagamine Len

Rilliane Lucifen D'autriche: Kagamine Rin

Chartette Langley: Kasane Teto

Elluka Clockworker: Megurine Luka

Gumillia: GUMI

Gast Venom: GACKPOID

Michaela: Hatsune Miku

Prim Marlon: Prima

Mimpi ungu adalah 'menurut wikia' mimpi yang biasa dialami Elluka, mimpi tentang masa depan bisa saja berbagai warna, kalau ungu berarti tidak bisa diubah (masa depan yang tak bisa diubah)

Yatski adalah desa asal Michaela, Gumillia dan Clarith (teman Michaela).

Rollam adalah salah satu kota yang ada di Lucifenia yang namanya diambil dari salah satu spesies burung "Rollam" yang bulunya biasa digunakan untuk menulis.

Hutan tempat Mekakushi Dan Nyusruk adalah _Millennium Tree Forest_, tempat _Held_, teman Elluka yang memintanya untuk membasmi _Seven deadly Sins_. Sekaligus tempat tinggal Michaela dan Gumillia dalam bentuk _spirit_ (burung dan tupai) yang berumur **1000 tahun**, maupun bentuk manusia.

Aslinya Ney adalah putri dari kerajaan Marlon dengan nama; Ney Marlon, namun ratu Prim Marlon menugaskannya ke Lucifenia untuk menjadi mata-mata.

_brioche, _dalam bahasa Perancis berarti kue sus. Kenapa bahasa Perancis? karena Lucifenia aslinya adalah Perancis dalam cerita _MoTHY_

Chiyo: "Cerita selanjutnya adalah Margarita Blakenheim alias si ratu panda(?)! Ayo voting buat karakter setelah Margarita (Miku)"

Gakupo

Kaito

Luka

Meiko

Chiyo: "tolong reviewnya! Sekian dari Chiyo! Mohon maaf kalau alur ceritanya terlalu cepat!"


End file.
